Paper Sonic Generations
by Parent12D
Summary: Based on Sonic Generations, including characters from my other fan fiction. When Sonic is celebrating his 22nd birthday with the other Freedom Fighters, the Time Eater ends up sucking up time and space and is sucking up places from TTYD. Now Sonic teams up with his former self from the past once again, in which Classic Sonic visits new locations to him along with new people...
1. Introduction

Hey there folks... now, this is a new fanfiction that I have thought of. It's basically called

**Paper Sonic Generations**

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights for characters and works belong to their rightful owners...

So let's begin... shall we...?

_June 23rd, 1991:_

Good old Classic Sonic was taking a stroll through the wonderful famous Green Hill Zone, and things were great.

He was jamming to the Green Hill theme was strolling right through, beating up badniks along the way...

Classic Sonic: … (Ha! That never gets too old, does it?)

Classic Sonic then ran through the wonderful zone, until suddenly, he felt the Earth shake... He was wondering what it was..

Classic Sonic: … (What was that? I've got a bad feeling about this...)

Classic Sonic then tried to ignore it and continued onward... But suddenly, this purple like creature known as "The Time Eater" came into the sky, and started sucking in the place...

Classic Sonic then looked up and saw the creature...

Classic Sonic: … (Oh no, that creature again... Man, things always have to go wrong...)

The Green Hill Zone then became totally white...

And this is only the beginning of this story...

Sorry it was short, the next part might be short too, but the chapters shall get longer as time passes...

Review and Comment.


	2. 22nd Birthday Interrupted

Welcome back to the new wonderful fanfiction..

This time, we shall see what the present day Sonic is up too... Let's take a look.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Now let's resume...

_June 23rd, 2013_

It was Sonic's 22nd birthday, and after going through Rogueport and nearby locations in his latest adventure, the freedom fighters were planning something special for him. Tails then came by and looked really exhausted...

Tails: Huff... huff... he'll be here... any second...

Suddenly, Sonic came sliding through...

Sonic: Hey guys... what's going on... we having a party or something...

Freedom Fighters: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC!

Sonic: Aww... you guys...

The freedom fighters then celebrated... Sonic was amazed, as his favorite Shadow Beauty came to hug him...

Vivian: Happy birthday, Sonic my most handsome hedgehog..

She then kissed him.. Tails then looked at Sonic...

Tails: It's somewhat impossible to surprise you...

Sonic: You totally got me this time... I had no idea...

Tails: You also said that on your 20th birthday...

Sonic: I did?...

Tails: Yes... Happy Birthday Sonic... hope you like this...

Tails then presented him... A CHILI DOG! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNN!

Sonic then swiped it...

Sonic: Like it..? I LOVE IT!

The heroes then continued to celebrate when suddenly, there was a big boom... which caused everything to fly off the table and sent Sonic's chili dog flying... NOOOOOOOO!

Vivian: Uh... Sonic... what's happening...

Sonic: I... don't know Vivian...

Tails: Sonic... look at that!...

Sonic then saw the Time Eater appear out of nowhere in the sky...

Chaoboy: HEY! ISN'T THAT THE TIME EATER!?

Speedster: What's the Time Eater..?

Chaoboy then explains it to Speedster...

Speedster: OH MY! VERY INTENSE!

Chaoboy: I know...

The Time Eater then revealed several portals...

Tails: Oh no... not again..

Goombella: What's going on..?

Tails: That thing's gonna suck us in...

Goombella: Oh crud...

The Time Eater then sucked in all of Sonic's friends, including Knuckles, Amy, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Speedster, Chaoboy, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze, Bobbery, Ms. Mowz, and Silver...

Sonic: HEY! NOT COOL!

Sonic then charged at it but was then knocked out cold...

Suddenly, Vivian and Tails were being sucked in...

Tails & Vivian: Help us... SOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIC CCCCCCCCCCC!

The two were then sucked in, leaving a Sonic knocked out cold...

A while later, Sonic woke up..

Sonic: Duh... where am I...? Huh...?

Sonic then saw a nearby location that was completely white, so he went to check it out...

Well, that's that... a little longer than the first, but still kinda short... well next time, there will be more info...

Review and Comment for me...


	3. Back to Green Hill Zone

Hey folks, this is the 3rd part to my fanfiction.

Now as revealed before, the Time Eater came by and sucked in Sonic's friends... What will happen now?... find out...

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Now let's resume...

Sonic then took a better look at the white lifeless area, and decided to investigate it. When he entered, there was life and color... He recognized the place...

Sonic: Hey... I remember this place... This is the Green Hill Zone... Man, it feels like 2 years ago, when it was my 20th birthday when I explored this place again...

Sonic then explored the classic stage, going through loops, smashing up badniks, and grinding away from some giant Chopper...

Sonic: Man... that was a close call... better get through the rest of this stage...

Sonic then continued on until he reached the goal ring, when he made it back to the entrance of the stage.

Sonic then saw a lifeless Tails and Goombella coated white, appear...

Sonic: Oh no...

The two white figures then regained colors and life, and then spoke to our hero...

Tails: Thanks Sonic... I thought we were dead...

Goombella: Yeah like, floating without a body in a black limbo... I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks...

Sonic then looked at then and then looked back at the place he visited. A while later, he decided to speak...

Sonic: Is it me... or was that place we just visited awfully... familiar...?

Tails: Uh... somewhat, since I think it's been 2 years ago...

Goombella: Well... not to me though.. but this place looks like it had all the life and color sucked out of it... totally strange...

Sonic: Well... it's no stranger than saving genies in magic books, saving aliens from an interstellar amusement park, or saving the world from plunging darkness, caused by a 1000 year old demon spirit.. I'm actually more concerned about finding our friends...

Tails and Goombella then noticed something...

Tails and Goombella: Sonic, you should investigate those two locations...

Sonic: That might be a great place to check out... I'll be back soon...

Sonic then headed toward the direction where the sign said "Modern" which lead to some nuclear waste, chemical power plant...

A few seconds later, Classic Sonic stormed by, where Tails and Goombella noticed him..

Classic Sonic: … (Hey, it's Tails... but who is the brown mushroom girl..? She seems pretty cute.)

Tails: Woah! You weren't kidding when you said soon...

Goombella: Yeah... didn't you already leave to go to those two locations...

Classic Sonic: … (Well, I'm guessing I have to visit those two locations and check them out now.)

The Classic Sonic rhen went towards the direction where the sign said "Classic" which lead to a strange, bulky looking castle, that was sitting on a hill... Tails and Goombella were thinking to themselves, and now... we shall continue on...

Okay so heres how it'll go readers. Next time, we'll focus on Classic Sonic, and then we'll focus on Modern Sonic, and then repeat the same pattern, until we do the rival bosses and major bosses... Til next time readers...

Now review and comment if you must...


	4. Hooktail Castle

Now readers, this is the 4th part to the fanfiction.

Now this time, Classic Sonic visits a place that he's never been to... How will he react. Find out now.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

So let's go..

Classic Sonic then entered the bulky castle, and found it to be astounding...

Classic Sonic: … (WOAH! Astounding castle, but... I've never been to this place. Could it be from the future..)

Classic Sonic then strolled through the castle that's known as Hooktail Castle, while trouncing through Dry Bones, and stuff, which seemed too unfamiliar for our classic hero...

Classic Sonic: … (Man... some of these creatures seem too unfamiliar... what is going on here?)

The classic hero then continued onward, until he passed a sign, which then revealed to show Sonic's face on it...

Classic Sonic: … (Whew, glad I got that task all accomplished.. what a hassle.)  
Suddenly, Goombella decided to pay the classic hero a visit in the castle...

Goombella: Hey Sonic!

Classic Sonic: … (Duh, that is my name, of course..)

Goombella: Sonic, this place looks familiar, like I've totally been here a long time ago...

Classic Sonic: … (You might recognize this place, but I don't)...

Goombella: I think you need a refresher Sonic... this is Hooktail Castle, this is where we fought that dragon Hooktail and got the first Chaos Emerald and the first Crystal Star. It's also where we saved Knuckles...

Classic Sonic: … (Hmm... if your right about that, then I guess I have your word on it..)

The two then made it back to the entrance, restoring the life and color again... Then suddenly, Koops as a white statue appeared..

Classic Sonic: … (Hmm... I better set him free..)

The Classic hero then touched the statue and then, life and color was brought back to Koops...

Koops: Um... thanks Sonic... your a brave hero, but... you look a little... younger... what's up..?

Classic Sonic: … (Hmm... I wonder who the turtle with the bandage on his nose could be..? Doesn't matter, I'm guessing he's a friend of mine...)

Koops: Well... I guess it's not bad to be young you know..? Anyway, let's get going, I notice that this is Hooktail Castle...

Goombella: Yeah Koops... we better get going... Come on Sonic...

Classic Sonic: … (Well okay... I guess I'm ready too..)

The three then went to a nearby area (not Modern Sonic's location) but another place, that was completely white, which had a sign that said "Classic" pointing to the direction of the location, which looked like some weird, monochrome, black and white themed, woods that seemed so incredible...

But now... we move on...

Next time, we focus back on Modern Sonic as he strolls through a chemical power plant. Does he remember this place too..? Find out next time..

Okay, Review and Comment...


	5. Chemical Plant Zone

The fifth part is now here folks...

Now this time, we focus on Modern Sonic... What will be in store for him..? Find out..

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Anyway..

Sonic was now located in the wonderful Chemical Plant Zone, which he then recognized...

Sonic: Yup, this is the Chemical Plant Zone, that smell of toxic waste and Mega Mack never get old, does it...

Sonic then strolled through the stage, passing by badniks, toxic waste, and Mega Mack, which was rising upward...

Sonic: Man... I gotta get out of this toxic waste... it's so... bad...

Sonic then escaped the Mega Mack and escaped from the center part of the plant, which had apparently exploded, and Sonic continued onward...

Sonic: Hmm... wonder why the place explode... doesn't matter, I gotta keep moving..

Sonic then eventually reached the goal ring, and then he accomplished the stage... Tails then decides to pay Sonic a visit...

Tails: YO SONIC!

Sonic: YO TAILS!

Tails: Listen, this chemical plant really feels familiar... I can never forget that awfully stench of the toxic waste... and that pink water... makes me feel really nervous for some reason...

Sonic: Your right Tails... this place is giving me Deja Vu all over again...

The two then made it back to the entrance, in which the place regained life and color again... Then suddenly, a white, Knuckles statue appeared...

Sonic: Here we go...

Sonic then set Knuckles free, restoring all the life and color back to him...

Knuckles: Thanks for the help Sonic, I really needed it this time... Man... I wish I had my sanctuary back...

Sonic then gave him a thumbs up...

Knuckles: Sonic.. look over there... that's the next place that needs to be investigated...

Sonic: Right on Knuckles... let's go...

Tails: Right behind you Sonic...

The three then went to some location that had a sign that said "Modern" pointing towards it, in which it was some weird, ancient, sanctuary that was set in the sky... Now we continue onward...

Next time, we focus back on Classic Sonic, how will he react to the next location that he doesn't recognize..? Tune in...

Review, and then Comment...


	6. The Boggly Woods

Ladies and Gentlemen, here we resume this wonderful story...

Now this time, Classic Sonic explores another new location... How will he react... find out...

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Okay...

Classic Sonic stood right in front of the location...

Classic Sonic: … (Hmm... so do you know what this place is too, mushroom girl..?)

Goombella: Sonic, this appears to be the Boggly Woods. It's where we went to go to the Great Tree and get the 2nd crystal star and chaos emerald, and we saved Amy there too...

Classic Sonic: … (Okay... well, I believe you..)

Goombella: We'll wait here for you Sonic...

Koops: Um... yeah, goodluck Sonic...

Classic Sonic: … (Thanks, my future friends..)

The classic hero then entered the place, as Goombella and Koops waited for him to come back.

When he entered, Classic Sonic noticed the place was very unique...

Classic Sonic: … (Wow... this place is very unique, I've never seen anything like it..)

The classic hero then strolled through the woods, while battling some unique, black and white, cool looking creatures...

Classic Sonic: … (Those are some colorful looking creatures, well, better get a move on..)

Classic Sonic then explored the place some more until he reached a sign, that once he passed it, it revealed Sonic's face on the front...

Classic Sonic: … (Well... that's done... wonder what friend needs saving now...?)

The classic hero then went back to the entrance and saw the place regain life and color back...

Goombella & Koops: GOOD JOB SONIC!

Classic Sonic: … (The pleasure was all mine, friends...)

Suddenly, a white statue of Flurrie appeared..

Classic Sonic: … (I... guess I know what to do...)

Classic Sonic then touched the statue and set Flurrie free...

Flurrie: Thanks so much Sonic, my darling hero... Oh... your even cuter now since you look like you've gained some weight...

The classic Sonic was shocked...

Classic Sonic: … (WHAT THE HECK AM I LOOKING AT! A PURPLE, BLOB-LIKE CLOUD CREATURE THING! How can my future self be able to deal with this person..?)

Flurrie: Now I shall give you some lip smacking goodness...

Classic Sonic: … (WHAT!?)

Flurrie then went and kissed our classic hero... and he, didn't enjoy it...

Goombella & Koops: Sonic... you okay...?

Classic Sonic: … (I... I'm fine... well, let's go guys...)

The three allies then nodded their heads, as the four then decided to stroll through the hub world... Now we press on...

Next time, We see Modern Sonic... will he remember that place too..? Read next time...

R & C..


	7. Sky Sanctuary Zone

Dudes and dudettes, here's the next part to this new fanfiction.

Let's focus back on Modern Sonic now, shall we...?

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Back with Modern Sonic, he decided to investigate the place while Tails and Knuckles stayed put...

Sonic: Hey... It's the Sky Sanctuary Zone... this zone is pretty cool... it's only 1 single act...

Sonic then toured the place, smashing some EggRobos along the way...

Sonic: There's the Death Egg... an old invention of Eggman's...

Sonic then continued through the ancient sanctuary in the sky... Some time later, the sanctuary started to crumble...

Sonic: Oh no... I better juice...

Sonic then managed to escape the collapsing sanctuary and made it to the goal ring...

Sonic: Okay... that's taken care of...

Sonic then went back to the entrance, and saw the place regained life and color again...

Knuckles: YES! IT'S SO GREAT TO HAVE MY SANCTUARY BACK!

Sonic: Now if only we can find my girlfriend...

Suddenly, Amy as a white statue appeared...

Sonic: NO! MY NEW SHADOW GIRLFRIEND!

Tails: Doesn't matter... set her free...

Sonic: Okay fine...

Sonic then set Amy free, thus bringing life and color back to her...

Amy: You saved me Sonic... I was afraid I wouldn't be able to talk to you again...

Sonic: Right... okay guys... let's continue on from here...

Tails, Knuckles, Amy: YEAH!

The four heroes then decided to take a stroll through the hub world for a while... Let's press on...

Next time, The Classic Sonic will be engaging in a rival fight with someone he doesn't know... Can you guess who it is...? Find out next time.

Review and Comment for some hints...


	8. The Shadow Ugly (Siren)

Folks, here's the next part to this wonderful Fanfiction

This time, Classic Sonic will be fighting a rival he never fought before... who will it be...? Find out.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Now with Classic Sonic, he was with Goombella, Koops and Flurrie as they strolled through the hub world, when suddenly, they came across a portal that had a sign that said "Come through Classic Sonic... If you dare.."

Classic Sonic: … (Well, I guess I should go through...)

Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie: Goodluck Sonic...

Classic Sonic: … (Thanks guys..)

The classic hero then went through the portal with the other three allies standing there... waiting for him to return...

Suddenly, Classic Sonic was teleport through the portal... he then looked at his surroundings...

Classic Sonic: … (Hmm... I'm back in the Boggly Woods, I see...? Wait, what's going on..?)

Suddenly, a sinister laughter was heard...

?: Mwehehehehehe... been a long time hasn't it... great to see you again Sonic...

Classic Sonic: … (Huh?.. Who are you, where are you... and how do you know who I am..?)

?: I'm your worst nightmare, you pesky hedgehog...

Classic Sonic: … (SHOW YOURSELF!)

Suddenly, Beldam emerged from the shadows, leaving Classic Sonic shocked...

Classic Sonic: … (Uh... who the heck is the ugly old hag thing...?)

Beldam: Aw... looks like your all alone hedgehog, too bad I must destroy you once and for all..

Classic Sonic: … (Looks, I might not know who the heck you are, you ugly hag, but if you wanna fight, then I'll give you one! BRING IT ON!)

Beldam: It's on now Sonic!

Beldam then manage to blow out a freezing cold ice breeze right at our classic hero... He wasn't down...

Classic Sonic: … (So you can control Ice can you..? Well that won't stop me from defeating you!)

Classic Sonic then did a spin jump towards Beldam, but she went into the shadows...

Classic Sonic: … (So you can also manage to teleport through the shadows can you..? WELL SHOW YOURSELF!)

Beldam: I'm right behind you twit!

Classic Sonic then turned around and saw her...

Classic Sonic: … (EKKK!... Wait a minute...?)

Classic Sonic then noticed Beldam charging up another ice attack... Suddenly, Goombella's voice was sent to Classic Sonic...

Goombella: Watch how she charges her attacks... While she's charging, that's your chance to attack Sonic...

Classic Sonic: … (Thank you very much..)

Classic Sonic then did a spin dash attack towards Beldam, and he caused some significant damage...

Beldam: CURSE YOU SONIC!

Classic Sonic: … (I'm just getting started, old hag...)

This pattern kept repeating for some time...

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Our classic hero manage to beat Beldam...

Beldam: Grrr... I lost... this isn't over... you haven't seen the last of me Sonic...

Beldam then departed into the shadows (for now..)

Classic Sonic: … (Hah! Take that, you ugly hag! You don't mess with Sonic the world's fastest hedgehog!)

Suddenly, the green Chaos Emerald fell right onto Classic Sonic's head...

Classic Sonic: … (Ow... very funny whoever did that... OH... IT'S A CHAOS EMERALD!)

The classic hero then picked up the Chaos Emerald and then a portal then sucked in Classic Sonic as he was being sent back to the hub world...

Goombella: So how did it go Sonic...?

Classic Sonic: … (It was pretty decent... I got this Chaos Emerald..)

Koops: Um... you got a Chaos Emerald...

Flurrie: How did you get that darling..?

Classic Sonic: … (Well... I got it after I beat this weird shadow creature who was basically an ugly old hag...)

Goombella: That... must have been Beldam...

Classic Sonic: … (So her name is Beldam... Well, I gotta remember that name...)

Goombella: Hey Sonic, we should investigate that huge portal over there...

Classic Sonic then saw a huge portal that seem so familiar...

Classic Sonic: … (Hmm... well I guess we should get moving... Come on...)

Classic Sonic then dashed towards the portal with Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie following behind him... Now we continue on...

Next time, both Sonics meet face-to-face once again and Classic Sonic then fights another boss that he never fought before... Can you guess what it is..? Read next time dudes...

Let's review and comment...


	9. Magnus, Time travel again

Ladies and Gentlemen, here's the last part to the classic era to this story...

This time, Classic and Modern Sonic meet face-to-face once again, and Classic Sonic will be fighting a major boss that he never fought before... How will it turn out...? Find out now...

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Classic Sonic entered the portal, leaving the three allies behind...

Classic Sonic was in a strange room, with a huge glass dividing it.. Classic Sonic then kept walking until, he saw Modern Sonic on the other side... the two thought it was mirror, so they checked their spikes, teeth, and belly, and stuff.. They then noticed something different, and suspicious about the reflections, so they both tapped on the glass... Suddenly, a distant voice was heard...

?: Take a good look at yourself Sonic...

The voice was Lord Crumps...

Sonic: Lord Crump!

Classic Sonic: … (Huh..?)

Lord Crump: It'll be the last look you get, before I finish you off... Forever! BUH, HUH HUH HUH HUH!

Classic Sonic: … (NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!)

Classic Sonic then ran to the entrance... Sonic from the present day then noticed something...

Sonic: Huh..? Classic me..? WAIT!

Sonic then tried to make the entrance, but the entrance closed right in his face...

Sonic: Darn it... hope my former self can take care of Crump..

Sonic then decided to go back to the entrance and wait for Classic Sonic...

Meanwhile, Classic Sonic was in The Great Tree, which he found to be incredible...

Classic Sonic: … (Oh... this is cool, where am I though..?)

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, as something came from below the ground... It was Lord Crump riding in the Magnus Von Grapple...

Crump: So you made it hedgehog... You look different... doesn't matter... TIME TO SQUISH YOU INTO A BLUE JELLY!

Classic Sonic: … (Oh great... a ripoff of the Death Egg Robot... doesn't matter, I'm still gonna trash it! LET'S GO!)

Crump: Let's get down!

Classic Sonic then started attacking the robot, doing great...

Crump: Your still good Sonic, but now watch this!

He then activated the fists...

Classic Sonic: … (No problem, look at this...)

Classic Sonic then jumped on the fists with a spin jump attack, destroying them instantly..

Crump: This is only the beginning...

Classic Sonic: … (It sure is dude...)

The fight then continued...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

The fight was over, and Magnus was completely trashed, from the blast, a purple Chaos Emerald landed in Classic Sonic's hand, and Crump was coughing and hacking...

Classic Sonic: … (Hmm... time to finish this..)

He then charged towards Crump, but before he succeeded, a purple flashing light occurred, causing our classic hero to be sent backwards... Suddenly, Classic Sonic saw the Time Eater sucking in Crump and the remains to Magnus...

Crump: Wuh... what..? No... no... SONIC... SAVE ME! AUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!

The Time Eater then sucked in Crump and then disappeared as Classic Sonic got up..

Classic Sonic was so confused as he didn't even knew who he was, or why he wanted to be saved if he attacked him first... Deciding not to think about it, he shrugged his shoulders...

Classic Sonic: … (Hmm... better head back to the others...)

Classic Sonic then left the portal as he saw Sonic and the rescued allies that were rescued waiting for him. Modern Sonic was now thinking...

Sonic: Hmm... Hey there classic Sonic... it's been a while hasn't it...

Classic Sonic: … (I know... this is way pass cool!)

Suddenly, Classic Tails decided to speak...

Classic Tails: I think I figured it out...

Tails: Yeah... so have I...

Classic Tails: Let's see... there's doubles of us...

Tails: Places and enemies from the past, including ones from our recent adventure...

Classic and Modern Tails: WE'RE TRAVELING THROUGH TIME AND SPACE!

Classic Sonic: … (WOAH! Again!?...)

Sonic: How did this happen...?

Tails: I believe it's got something to do with the Time Eater that just took away Lord Crump...

Classic Tails: The same being that took our future friends, you know what I'm saying...

Classic Sonic: … (Yeah... Future friends... meaning there's more...)

Suddenly, the Time Eater then appeared and sucked in several more places part of the Dreamcast era (or mid game era) and then vanished...

Classic Tails: Where the heck did it go...

Sonic: We need to following that thing... and fast!

Classic Sonic: … (Got that right bro... let's jam and juice!)

Allies: We'll be going with Modern Sonic then...

Classic Sonic: … (Well so far, new friends I've met include Goombella, Koops, Flurrie...)

Sonic: Yup, there's still several more... Listen former me, I go to that place that looks like a busy highway, and you go to that place that looks like an arena of some sort...

Classic Sonic: … (Roger that man..)

Classic Tails: Let's go Sonic...

Classic Sonic: … (Let's go!)

The classic characters went to an arena while the modern heroes went to the busy highway... now we continue on...

Next time, Classic Sonic visits another new, place that's unfamiliar that he never seen before... How will he do? Find out next time...

RE: AND CO:


	10. Glitzville

Now folks... this is the next part to the story

This time, Classic Sonic goes to a new location he never been to... How will he react..? Find out..

*From this point on, I'm gonna be referring Classic Sonic and Classic Tails as CS, and CT...

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

C.S then went to the entrance of this new location... and C.T decided to stay behind..

C.T: Goodluck Sonic!

C.S: … (Thank you Tails)

C.S then entered the place and was astounded by all the lights and stuff...

C.S: … (Woo... nice place, though it's so unfamiliar... hmm..)

The classic hero then saw a sign that said "Glitzville" at the top...

C.S: … (I'm guessing this is Glitzville... better storm the place...)

And so he did... While taking some Chili dogs, and then he entered the place, he felt... somewhat wondering...

C.S: … (Hmmm... this place is really lacking of enemies... doesn't matter, makes it easier for me...)

He then kept going... he then went through some very tricky puzzles, that were struggling...

C.S: … (Man... this place has the most complicated puzzles around...)

He then kept going... after noticing some posters that had him on it that said "The Great Big Blue" on it... he finally made it to a sign which then had his face on it after he passed it...

C.S: … (Finally done... I guess there is a reason why I'm called "The Great Big Blue" in this location... it's a hassle but I still can accomplish it..)

C.S then went back to the entrance, as the place then gained life and color again, as C.T praised him..

C.T: Good job Sonic...

Then suddenly, a white statue of Speedster then appeared...

C.S: … (Here we go...)

He then brought color and life back to Speedster...

Speedster: Thanks for the saving Big Blue... your the man... Hey, you seem a little less spiky Big Blue.. Did you get a haircut...?

C.S then was impressed by Speedster's appearance...

C.S: … (Well... I don't know who this dinosaur baby is, but he seems pretty cool.. I like him, and he called me by my so called Glitzville name... impressive..)

Speedster: Well whatever... your still a cool guy Big Blue...  
C.S: … (Thanks... let's go wait for Modern Sonic...Tails, get into my pocket..)

C.T: Okay Sonic...

C.T then went into C.S's pocket, as C.S and Speedster ran towards the busy highway to wait for Sonic... Now we shall continue on...

Next time, Sonic will be visiting an awesome stage from the year of 1999 in America... Will he remember it... Find out next time...

Now Review and Comment on what you think so far...


	11. Speed Highway

Let's go folks... here's the next part to this story...

This time, we focus on Sonic... what will be in store for him..? Find out..

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Sonic's allies stayed behind at the entrance. Sonic was then at the top of the highest floor on a skyscraper... Sonic was now in Speed Highway...

Sonic: Ah yes... Speed Highway, one of my most favorite places that I've traveled to... Now... time for some Super Sonic speed...

Sonic then started making his way to the steep highway in the night time city, where several helicopters were flying... Sonic went through the highway at high speed...

Sonic: YAHOO! THIS IS AWESOME!

Sonic then kept going, beating up some of Eggman's robots, including ones that looked like advance police cops... After a while, Sonic then grabbed on to a helicopter... He then let go and went skydiving... he was then at the top of another building.. He then broke through and started running down the building at full speed, with some RoboCops following behind him...

Sonic: Oh my... some company I see... Race you robo-dorks to the bottom!

A few minutes later, while dodging pillars and stuff... he made it to the bottom, and the robots all exploded and crashed...

Sonic: Now... to continue...

Sonic then continued through the highway, while taking some rockets, and dodging cars going at 120 MPH, Sonic then made it to the far part of the location and got to the goal ring...

Sonic: Alright... this is happening... better get back to the others...

Sonic then made his way to the entrance as it regained life and color..

Tails: Good job Sonic...

Sonic: Yeah, thanks...

Suddenly, a white statue of Chaoboy appeared...

The allies: Go for it Sonic!

Sonic then set Chaoboy free... restoring life and color back to him...

Chaoboy: Thanks for saving me Sonic... that Time Eater was scary, but I manage to push through...

Sonic then gave him a thumbs up..

Speedster: Chaoboy!

Chaoboy: Speedster!

Speedster then noticed the other Sonic... he looked at both Classic and Modern Sonic...

Speedster: Uh... why is there two Big Blues?...

Sonic then explained to Speedster the ordeal...

Speedster: WOAH! WE'RE TRAVELING THROUGH TIME AND SPACE!

Sonic: Exactly...

Tails: Sonic... look at that..

Tails then pointed to two more locations; one was a rural urban area, the other one was a spooky forest of some sort...

Sonic: Okay classic me, I'll investigate the urban area, while you check out those spooky forests...

C.S: … (Gotcha man...)

Speedster & Chaoboy: LET'S GET GOING!

Sonic: YEAH!

Sonic and his pals then headed to the urban area, while C.S headed for the spooky forest, with C.T in his pocket... Now we shall press on...

Next time, C.S explores the spooky forest that he's never been to... He'll also get to experience my most favorite partner from TTYD... How will it turn out?... Next time readers...

R.E.V.I.E.W & C.O.M.M.E.N.T


	12. Twilight Trail, Shadow Beauty

Ladies and Gentlemen, here's the next part to this excellent story...

This time, C.S shall explored the unfamiliar spooky forest... and save another future friend of Sonic's... How will it turn out..? Find out..

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

C.S then went to the entrance to this spooky forest...

C.S: … (Guess I gotta go through..)

C.S then entered the place and ended up in the spooky forest...

C.S: … (Woah... some spooky place..)

He then examined the entire place...

C.S: … (Guess this calls for my cool looking skateboard!)

C.S then got out a cool looking skateboard...

C.S: … (Better get going...)

C.S then started humming a part to the City Escape theme using the rhythm to the Endless Mine Theme...

C.S: … (Danger's lurking around every turn, trust your feelings got to live and learn. I know it's so hard but I'll make it through, got no other options, there's only one thing to do...)

C.S kept singing while skateboarding through scary obstacles, and beating up foes including moving flowers and green spiky rocks... He even performed some tricks on some ramps that he encountered...

C.S: … (I'll never give up... no matter what kind of stages I encounter, even if I never been to them...)

C.S then continued until he reach the sign located deep in the forest, which then revealed Sonic's face after he ran passed it...

C.S: … (That was awesome... now time to go back to the entrance..)

C.S then went back to the entrance of the place, and saw that it regained life and color...

C.S: … (Perfect!)

Suddenly, a white statue of Vivian appeared (Oh boy...)

C.S: … (Well... this ought to be impressive too...)

C.S then set Vivian free as she regained all life and color as well...

Vivian: Thank you very much for saving me Sonic... Man that thing was very crazy Sonic my honey... but hey, you looking somewhat... different... it's like you've gotten 3 times cuter... what happened sweetie..?

C.S was just speechless... he was apparently lovestruck...

C.S: … (OH YEAH, NOW WE'RE TALKING! This shadowy girl with pink curly hair, and wearing a red and white witches hat... MAN, SHE'S SOOOOOOOOOOO HOT! AND PRETTY! AND NOT TO MENTION, CUTE! Wonder how my future self did with this girl, did he get a score with her and are they dating...?)

Vivian: Well... it doesn't matter Sonic my sweet hedgehog... your still my handsome hedgehog, even if you look younger, and I still love you Sonic...

C.S then had a grin on his face...

C.S: … (I was right... they are a couple...)

Vivian: Hey Sonic... what's going on...? What place is this...?

C.S: … (Hmm.. you'll have to talk to my future self for the answer...)

Vivian: Well... doesn't matter... let's go Sonic...

C.S: … (I'm on it... let's go!)

C.S along with Vivian then went to the entrance to the urban area, to wait for Sonic... let's be on our way...

Next time, Sonic shall explore another popular Sonic stage... and more surprises are suppose to come... Can you guess what they are...? Find out next time...

Okay, Review and Comment...


	13. City Escape, The Big Twist

Let's go team... this is the next part to this spectacular story...

This time, Sonic explores somewhere in Central City... How will her react to the place..? Find out now...

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Sonic then entered the stage as his friends decided to stay put... He was now in City Escape...

Sonic: Alright... One of my most favorite stages of all time; City Escape... That means... I'm taking this snowboard...

Sonic then started the stage riding down the steep hill on the snowboard... singing the theme song to the City Escape stage...

Sonic: Rolling around at the speed of sound...

He kept singing, until he got off the hill completely, and then he ditched the snowboard and went on his feet...

Sonic: Time for some action...

Sonic went and did homing attacks on the GUN Beetle and GUN Hunters and pressed on through the city... He then ran down a building...

Sonic: Man... I love doing that...

Sonic then pressed on through the streets of Central City, and made it to a bunch of stairs, and boost through some GUN robots...

Sonic: Take that dudes...

Sonic then pressed on until... HE WAS BEING CHASED BY A GIANT GUN TRUCK!

Sonic: Great... this thing again...

Sonic ran fast from the truck, when suddenly, the truck revealed to contain... SOME SLICERS!

Sonic: OH MY GOODNESS! GOTTA BOOST!

Sonic boosted away from the psycho GUN truck, and after a while... the truck then had enough... Sonic was running sideways on a building when the truck... REVEALED A ROCKET BOOSTER!

Sonic: OH COME ON! A ROCKET BOOSTER!?

Sonic then managed to escape the rampaging truck before it exploded... Sonic then reached the goal ring..

Sonic: What... a... hassle...

Sonic then went back to his friends... and then he brought life and color back to the place...

Chaoboy: Nice job Sonic..

Suddenly, a white statue of Rouge appeared...

Speedster: Go on dude... free her...

Sonic then set Rouge free... bringing life and color back to her...

Rouge: Oh... thanks Big Blue, that's the first time I've ever been stolen...

Speedster: HEY! THAT'S WHAT I CALL HIM!

Sonic: …and it's the second time you've been stolen Rouge...

Rouge: Right...

Suddenly, C.S and Vivian approached the heroes... leaving a Vivian speechless...

Vivian: Uh... Sonic... why is there two of you...?

Sonic: Let me explain Vivian...

Sonic then told Vivian that they are traveling through time and space...

Vivian: So the fact that we're going through time, is that why there's a younger version of you from the past...?

Sonic: That's right Vivian...

Vivian: It doesn't matter... I missed you Sonic..

Sonic: I missed you too Vivian... gimme a kiss...

Vivian: Okay Sonic...

The two then kissed, as C.S let out a grin...

C.S: … (Boom baby! They are a couple after all! Who's the master!?)

Suddenly, a flashing light appeared as a laser hit the ground...

Tails: WHAT THE HECK! WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Goombella: We'll find out in a minute...

C.S: … (oooo...)

After the light faded... a figure was shown... it appeared to be a younger version of Vivian... surprising...

Younger Vivian: Wuh... where... where am I...

C.S was completely stunned...

C.S: … (Hmm... I think I found my own type of lady after all... hehehe...)

Younger Vivian: Uh... who are you guys... huh... Is that my future self?...

Vivian: Uh... your traveling through time and space..

Younger Vivian: Uh... oh no, now Beldam's gonna hurt me big time... I haven't been able to do her chores... I'm... I'm scared...

Sonic: Hmm... this was back when you were being abused by Beldam right Vivian..?

Vivian: Yes...

Younger Vivian then noticed her future self was with Sonic... she then noticed C.S behind her...

Younger Vivian: Uh... excuse me... mister... what is your name...?

C.S: … (The name's Sonic... I'm Sonic the Hedgehog...)

Younger Vivian: Well... nice to meet you Sonic... you look so cute...

C.S: … (WOAH! YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME!)

Younger Vivian: Of course I can understand you silly... listen... can you do me a favor...?

C.S: … (Sure... anything for you uh... what's your name..?)

Younger Vivian: My name's Vivian... and can you keep me safe..? I don't wanna be hurt by Beldam...

C.S: … (No problem... I'll keep you protected... Vivian..)

Younger Vivian: Thank you Mr. Sonic...

The two then hugged... as Sonic and Vivian were pleased...

Sonic: Well... looks like our younger selves are getting along already Viv...

Vivian: I know Sonic... it's so cute...

Sonic: Hey guys... there's some more locations over there...

One location was on a treasure island, the other was a coastal area...

Sonic: Let's split up classic me... You go to treasure island, I go to coastal area..

C.S: … (Roger that man...)

Younger Vivian: Hey Sonic... can I travel with you...

C.S: … (Of course you can... let's roll!)

Younger Vivian: Thank you Sonic... let's go!

C.S bolts off with Younger Vivian to the treasure while Sonic and his friends bolt to the coastal area... Now they press onward...

How's that for a twist... next time, C.S along with a younger Vivian scroll through a treasure island C.S has never been to... How will he react...? and will he know of younger Vivian's powers..? Find out next time...

Review and Comment for questions...


	14. Keelhaul Key

Here it comes folks... here's the next part to this wonderful story.

For this part, C. Sonic travels to a treasure island along with a younger version of Vivian... How will it turn out. Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

C Sonic and Y. Vivian walked up to the entrance to their next location...

C Sonic: … (Guess we gotta explore the place...)

Y Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

The two then entered the place, where they realized they were on a beach of some sort...

C Sonic: … (Aw yeah... now we're talking... time for a change of pace..)

C Sonic grabs a radio and then the Emerald Hill Zone theme (1-Player) started playing in the background...

C Sonic: … (Ah yes... This is happening... I enjoy relaxing like this...)

Suddenly, C Tails came out of C Sonic's pocket...

C Tails: Hey Sonic, I got this here boogey board, wanna try it out...

C Sonic: … (No thanks Tails...)

C Tails heads to the shore...

C Sonic: … (Come relax with me Vivian...)

Y. Vivian: Okay... Sonic...

The younger Vivian relaxed with C Sonic as C Tails was surfing when suddenly, C Tails started screaming, which C Sonic noticed the scream..

C Sonic: … (It's probably nothing..)

Y Vivian: Okay Sonic...

C Tails continued to scream...

C Tails: SONIC! SONIC HELP! I'M BEING BITTEN BY A SWARM OF ANGRY CHOPPERS! PLEASE WAKE UP SONIC!

C Sonic then had enough...

C Sonic: … (grr... SHUT UP TAILS!)

C Sonic noticed a swarm of Choppers heading for him...

C Sonic: … (Ah... Choppers! Stand back Vivian, watch what I am able to do..)

C Sonic then did spin jumps and spin dash attacks on the choppers, destroying them instantly...

C Sonic: … (How was that huh?)

C Tails: I'd give it a 10 out of 10 Sonic..

Y Vivian: Very cool... Sonic...

C Sonic: … (Say Vivian... do you have a special ability... Tails can fly, but what can you do...)

Y Vivian: Well... I can do this...

The younger Vivian then made a flame appeared and then she perform a tiny fiery display...

C Sonic: … (I see... so you can control fire, am I correct...?)

Y Vivian: Yeah... I'm still very young, so I'm not an expert yet...

C Sonic: … (So your future self is an expert at controlling fire..?)

Y Vivian: I... guess you can say that...

C Sonic: … (I'm bored, let's go guys, get through whatever this place is...)

Y Vivian: Okay...

C Tails: Let's go...

The three young classic heroes then dashed through the place, through a nearby jungle, taking out some exotic jungle creatures while at it... The heroes took about 15 minutes where they finally found the goal post which revealed Sonic's face after he passed...

C Sonic: … (That was hassle guys...)

The other two heroes then nodded their heads as they went back to the entrance...

They noticed the place regained life and color...

C Tails: Great job Sonic...

Suddenly, a white statue of Bobbery appeared...

C Sonic: … (Well... here we go guys...)

C Sonic then set Bobbery free as he was restored of color...

Bobbery: Thank you there laddie, listen... that thing that sucked us in, it's far far worse than any hurricane I have encounter lad... beware...

C Sonic: … (Hmm... an bomb thing wearing a admiral's uniform... this guy doesn't seem to bad...)

C Tails: We better meet up with our future selves Sonic...

C Sonic: … (Good idea Tails... let's get going...)

The classic heroes along with Bobbery go to the coastal area to wait for Sonic... now we press on...

That's it... next time, we focus on Sonic... do you think he's getting tired of these familiar stages..? Find out next time...

Review and comment on what you think so far...


	15. Seaside Hill

Alright folks... this is the next part to my wonderful fanfiction.

This time, Sonic shall explore another familiar place to him... How will it turn out? Find out now...

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Sonic decided to get a running start to the next location, holding Vivian's hand while at it... They were now at the entrance...

Sonic: Well... let's go..

Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

Sonic and Vivian then entered the place... We see the two starting off by running from the far upper right corner downward... Sonic then recognized the place...

Sonic: Hey... this is Seaside Hill... this was one of the many places I visited to stop Eggman from conquering the world in 3 days...

Vivian: Really... Sonic, you have the coolest adventure...

Sonic: I know right..? Let's go...

Vivian: Gotcha...

The two went through the beach resort and through many ancient pillars.. The two then got shot out of a cannon...

Vivian: Man Sonic, that was amazing...

Sonic: It sure was...

The two continued on, afterward bashing through some Egg Pawns, and stuff... the two ended up running into some car... with two seats...

Sonic: How convenient... there's two seats for the both of us...

Vivian: Sonic... I think you should drive..

Sonic: Okay...

The two then jumped into the seats...

Sonic: Put your seat belt on first Vivian..

Vivian: Okay Sonic...

The two then put seat belts on, with Sonic going to face the screen...

Sonic: ...and remember kids, you always wear your seat belts before going out for a drive, because who knows what kind of dangers there are on the road... so be cautious...

Vivian: That was cool Sonic..

Sonic: Yeah... let's go!

The car then started moving as Sonic was steering around dangerous hazards such as spike balls and mines... They kept moving for a couple of minutes until they were about to collided with a barrier...

Sonic: Hang on... WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH!

Vivian: WHAT!?

The car then crashed and burned as the two made it out... safely...

Sonic: And that's why Sonic Drift sucks..

Vivian: Yeah... let's go..

The two then continued on foot... They entered some ancient palace...

Vivian: Ooooo... what a cool place Sonic..

Sonic: Yeah... it's looks so ancient...

The two then made it through the temple, using a cannon to get out... They then noticed a whole bunch of giant rocks...

Sonic: Woah! I remember escaping from 3 giant rocks, but this is ridiculous...

Vivian: We better get moving Sonic...

Sonic: Right...

The two then safely made it through the rocks, with some assistance from an Orca...

Vivian: That Orca that just helped us... that isn't the one from the Emerald Coast, is it?

Sonic: No no Vivian... this Orca is much more friendlier than the one from Emerald Coast...

Vivian: Oh... okay...

Sonic waved bye to the Orca as it went back into the ocean. The two then noticed the goal ring..

Sonic: There's the goal ring... let's go...

Vivian: Okay Sonic..

They then touched the goal ring as they then completed the stage..

Sonic: Let's go back to the others Vivian...

Vivian: Right...

They went back to the entrance, as the place regained life and color...

Sonic: Neat..

Suddenly, Tails and the other allies then joined with Sonic and Vivian... Suddenly, C Sonic, C Tails, Y Vivian and Bobbery joined up... leaving Bobbery a little confused...

Bobbery: Uh... may I ask... why are there two Sonics...?

Sonic: Bobbery, we are traveling through time and space, thanks to the Time Eater that sucked us in here...

Bobbery: That so..? Well... that makes sense...

Tails: So I'm starting to piece together more of what's happening Sonic... and it's not good..

The Time Eater then appeared from a vortex and ripped through more time and space...

Sonic: That thing is a menace...

C Tails: When that thing rips through time, it brings in different areas from different time periods, sucking them into this weird white limbo...

Tails: When the Sonics accelerate through time, they fix space, returning color and life...

Sonic: Then I suppose that we run like there's no tomorrow, or there won't be a tomorrow...

C Sonic: … (You got that right dude!)

Suddenly, a white statue of Shadow appeared...

Tails: Go ahead Sonic...

Sonic then went and set Shadow free and brought back his life and color...

Shadow: Hey Sonic.. listen, it takes a mighty strong foe, to take out this gun master... so be on your guard Sonic...

Sonic then nodded his head...

Shadow: Hmm... are we traveling through time and space again Sonic...?

Sonic: Got that right Shadow...

Shadow: That explains why there is two of you...

Sonic: Mhmm..

Tails: Sonic! I located two portals somewhere here...

There were two portal, one was to the right, and the other one was to the left...

Sonic: Okay, I'm going to the portal to the right, and classic me shall take the portal to the left... got that classic me...?

C Sonic: … (I got it myself from the future!)

Vivian: I'm gonna stick with my handsome hedgehog Sonic..

Vivian then goes to Sonic...

Y Vivian: Then I'm sticking with my Sonic...

Y Vivian then goes to Classic Sonic...

Sonic: LET'S ROLL!

All: YEAH!

The two Sonics then split up and went in the opposite directions, with the two Shadow Beauties going in the opposite directions as well... the other allies decided to stick around and relax for a while... We press on now...

That's it... Next time, Sonic and Vivian shall face a boss... that might not be familiar to them... who could it be...? Find out next time...

Of course, you guys can review and comment..


	16. Pit of 100 Trials Bonetail

Hey there folks... here comes the next part to this story...

This time, Sonic fights a boss he never fought before... Who is it...? Read and find out...

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Sonic and Vivian then went through the portal, and found themselves to be in a strange place...

Sonic: What is this place... I never seen anything like this...

Vivian remembered it... just slightly...

Vivian: Sonic... this is the Pit of 100 Trials... this is where the Shadow Queen throws those who defy her in here... This basically serves as the dungeon owned by the Shadow Queen...

Sonic: Oh.. I see... thanks for the info Vivian...

Vivian: There's suppose to be a monster here Sonic...

Sonic: What kind of monster...

Vivian: The floor we are on is the 100th floor... this is were one of her three pet dragons rests...

Sonic: Woah! She has three pet dragons...?

Vivian: Yes... you remember Hooktail and Gloomtail..? Well those were two of her pet dragons.. I heard the third one is basically bones...

Sonic: Ooo... I'm glad your on our side Vivian...

Vivian: I am too Sonic, my dear sweet hedgehog...

The two then started to kiss... when suddenly, the beast awoken and then let out a huge roar...

Sonic: That's the beast you were talking about Viv...

Vivian: Yes...

Sonic: It's go time!

Vivian: Before that Sonic, this is Bonetail... he's the oldest of the three dragons...

Sonic: Thanks Vivian...

Bonetail: ARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Sonic: What on Earth... what is he trying to say...?

Vivian: Even I don't know... Bonetail was never taught to speak pure English...

Sonic: Let's go Vivian...

Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

The two then started the fight... Sonic did several homing attacks on the bony dragon, while Vivian did Fiery Jinx on the fearsome beast...

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Bonetail: ARRRROOOOOOOO!

Bonetail then did an icy breath to the two...

Sonic: By my guess, I think he said "Have a free sample of my super freeze breath!"

Vivian: Well have a free sample of my magical fire powers!

Vivian did the ultimate Fiery Jinx attack...

The battle continued as Bonetail kept doing breathes leading to ailments such as burns, paralysis, frozen, poison, dizziness, and confusion...

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

Bonetail then started getting dizzy... He was defeated...

Bonetail: Arooooooo...ooooo...roooooooo...

Sonic: ALRIGHT! JUST SKIP TO THE CHASE!

Bonetail then flipped over and was knocked out cold... Sonic and Vivian were excited they defeated the fiend... Bonetail then spit something important out... It was a treasure chest...

Sonic: What's inside of it..?

Vivian: We have to find out...

They opened the chest, and found a yellow chaos emerald...

Sonic: A CHAOS EMERALD!

Vivian: WAY TO GO SONIC!

Sonic grabbed the chaos emerald...

Sonic: Well Vivian... let's get out of here...

Vivian: Gotcha Sonic..

The two then departed and were about to have a long trip back to the top and back to the entrance... We continue on for now...

How was that... I wanted to use Bonetail since I didn't use him in my other story... well anyway, next time, C Sonic and Y Vivian will be in for a treat with the rival they'll be fighting... Do you think it might be a certain boss from Chapter 4 of my other story?... Find out next time...

NOW REVIEW AND COMMENT!


	17. Creepy Steeple, Doopliss and KBB

Here we go folks... here's the next part to this wonderful story...

This time, C. Sonic fights a rival he never fought before... who will it be..? Find out...

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

C Sonic and Y Vivian went to the portal...

C Sonic: … (Ready Vivian..?)

Y Vivian: Ready Sonic...

The two went through the portal and found themselves in a strange place... The moon was so large, like the Harvest Moon... They were apparently on top of a steeple...

C Sonic: … (What is this place...? So spooky..)

Y Vivian: I'm not sure Sonic...

The two then saw a sign that said "Creepy Steeple" on it...

C Sonic: … (I guess we're at Creepy Steeple..)

Y Vivian: I guess so...

The two then heard a voice...

?: Hey... I've been waiting for you... Slicky Jr...

The dude was a freak sheet in a party hat and was wearing a light blue bowtie, and red shoes...

?: I've been expecting you...

C Sonic was looking at him in a weird manner...

C Sonic: … (Hey... who the heck is the freak sheet...?)

Y Vivian: I don't know but I found this letter 'p' in the basement just a minute ago...

?: HEY! MY NAME'S NOT FREAK SHEET! IT'S DOOPLISS!

Ooooo... busted...

Doopliss: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I REVEALED MY NAME! THANKS ALOT SLICKY JR!

C Sonic: … (So your name is Doopliss... what a funny name...)

Doopliss: No matter... I shall finish you off in no time...

C Sonic: … (Bring it on!)

Suddenly, something weird fell from the sky, it was a whistle and it had something written on the side...

C Sonic: … (It says "Call King Boom Boo to get the job done!")

Y Vivian: GO FOR IT SONIC!

C Sonic then blows the whistle for something hilarious to come... Suddenly...

?: BLAGAGAEAFAAFAHGAGAGLAGKHK...

Doopliss: Huh... whose there...

Suddenly, King Boom Boo was right in front of Doopliss... with two of his minions with him...

Doopliss: What the... A Ghost...?

C Sonic: … (So that's King Boom Boo...)

Y Vivian: I think he wants to take care of Doopliss for us...

C Sonic: … (Sweeeeeet...)

Doopliss: WHAT! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE SCRIPT! I WAS SUPPOSE TO STEAL YOUR NAME AND BODY!

C Sonic: … (Well sometimes the script needs to be abandoned and replaced with a new script..)

Doopliss: WHY!

King Boom Boo: BLAARRRRRRRR! BLLLLAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Doopliss: AAAAHHHHH! MOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYY!

King Boom Boo then starts chasing Doopliss around the entire steeple... while C Sonic and Y Vivian relax and watch the fun... King Boom Boo kept doing damage to Doopliss, and then started laughing like a maniac...

Doopliss: That's it... I gotta get out of here...

Doopliss was trying to sneak away, when suddenly...

King Boom Boo: REEEEAPPPPPYYYY NNEEEEEEPPPPYYY! (Laughs like a witch)

King Boom Boo then prevented him from escaping...

Doopliss: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

The chase then continued...

King Boom Boo: BRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He then set Doopliss' hat on fire...

Doopliss: AHHHH! MY HAT IS ON FIRE! HEEEELPPP!

The chase then continued for several time...

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

Doopliss was finally defeated... King Boom Boo then took off like that and left behind a light blue flame on Doopliss' hat..

C Sonic: … (Well... that was easy...)

Y Vivian: Well Doopliss, Sonic won, you know what that means..?

Doopliss: Cough... fine... here's your damn FOURTH chaos emerald...

Doopliss tossed the red chaos emerald to C. Sonic as he celebrated his victory (though King Boom Boo was the one fighting..)

Y Vivian: Let's get going Sonic...

C Sonic: … (Right on Vivian...)

The two then left the steeple and headed back to the entrance... leaving a Doopliss knocked out cold..

The allies along with both Classic and Modern Tails accompanied the classic duo to Sonic and Vivian...

C Tails: You guys are bringing back quite a bit of this world...

We see the following:

Green Hill

Hooktail Castle

Chemical Plant

Boggly Woods

Sky Sanctuary

Glitzville

Speed Highway

Twilight Trail

City Escape

Keelhaul Key

Seaside Hill

Sonic and Vivian came out of the portal, with C Tails giving Sonic a high five...

C Tails: Your doing great Sonic..

Tails: You mean, your doing great Sonics...

C Tails: Right... I may never get use to that...

Suddenly, the Time Eater appeared and started soaring through the space again, heading for some lifeless chaos emerald... he charged when suddenly...

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Too late, he touched it and got stunned as he then disappeared...

C Tails: That monster sure didn't like that emerald...

Tails: Those things have come in handy in the past... we already got four of them.. but...

Classic and Modern Tails: WE NEED THAT EMERALD!

C Tails: SONIC! You should go to that emerald, and run like you usually do, that way you can bring back color and life to it, just like you did with our friends...

Tails: And I'm betting you double that we're gonna need all 7 Emeralds..

The two Sonics and the two Shadow Beauties were heading to the next area...

C Tails: You got this work cut out for you guys...

Sonic: An adventure's no fun if it's that easy...

C Sonic: … (You said it partner...)

The heroes then strolled right to the Modern Era... and they press onward...

That's it... How was the randomness for this chapter... Next time, C Sonic and Y Vivian visit another place that seems unfamiliar... what will it be..? Tune in next time...

Review and Comment for some questions...


	18. Poshley Heights

Okay readers. This is the next part to my wonderful story.

Now this time folks, C. Sonic shall be traveling to another place he's never been to before. How will it turn out..? Read and find out...

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

C Sonic then approached the next location, followed by Y Vivian...

C Sonic: ... (Guess we should get going...)

Y Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

The two then went on through and went to the next location. They found themselves in some neat looking city with tall buildings...

C Sonic: ... (Neat looking city. I never seen anything like this... Except for the Starlight Zone..)

Y Vivian: Yeah... it is very cool Sonic...

Suddenly, the sky got dark, as the city was being invaded by a strange species... They were black creatures that came from space.. They are known as the Black Arms race...

C Sonic: ... (Well... this is pretty typical for these dark creatures to invade this town...)

Y Vivian: Yeah... Let's go Sonic.

C Sonic: ... (Yeah... LET'S GO!)

The two then strolled through the city, taking out the black creatures, and saving the people as well... After ridding the city of this evil race of creatures, the people were impressed by the heroes who just saved them.

C Sonic: ... (Wow, the people seem very happy that we saved this place, right Vivian..?)

Y Vivian: Yeah Sonic... It's really cool...

C Sonic: ... (Way pass cool!)

Y Vivian: Right. Let's keep moving Sonic..

C Sonic: ... (Right.)

The two then continued through the just recently rescued city, and then they finally made it to the goal post, which revealed Sonic's face after he passed it...

C Sonic: ... (Whew, that wasn't an easy task...)

Y Vivian: It certainly wasn't Sonic...

C Sonic: ... (Let's go back to the others..)

Y Vivian: Right.

The two then made it back to the entrance, with the place regaining life and color back to it.

C Sonic: ... (Great!)

Suddenly, a white statue of Ms. Mowz appeared.

C Sonic: ... (Here I go.)

C Sonic then touched the statue and set Ms. Mowz free, restoring life and color back to her...

Ms. Mowz: As much as I hate normally be aided by others, I am greatful that you saved me Sonic. By the way, you look less... spiky...

C Sonic: ... (Nice looking mouse girl. She seems pretty through my eyes.. I kinda like her...)

Ms. Mowz: I wonder what happen to us..

C Sonic: ... (We'll find out soon enough. Come on Vivian.)

Y Vivian: Okay Sonic.

C Sonic, Y Vivian and Ms. Mowz then went to the other location to wait for Sonic... now we shall continue onward...

How was that... next time, Sonic will be exploring a somewhat familiar place, that's part of an alternate timeline... Do you think he'll remember it...? Next time readers..

Now review and comment for more information...


	19. Crisis City (Alternate timeline)

Okay folks... here's the next part to this fan fiction

This time, we focus back on Sonic, as he explores a place that's part of an alternate timeline... Will he remember it somewhat...? Find out..

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Sonic then approached the next location, being followed by Vivian. Sonic had a funny feeling about the location...

Sonic: I've got a funny feeling about this location Vivian...

Vivian: Yeah... let's go...

The two then entered the place. The location was described as an apocalyptic location set in the future, and it was mostly crumbled city building containing fire and all sitting in lava...

Sonic: THE WHOLE CITY'S ON FIRE!

Vivian: It sure is Sonic... what is this place again...?

Sonic: I... I can't remember completely... but there's something about this place... that rings a bell to me... like I was suppose to originally come here...

Vivian: Really...?

Sonic: Yeah...

The two explored the deserted location and ended up finding a sign that said "Crisis City" and underneath it said "Soleanna: Year of 2206."

Sonic: That's right... this is Soleanna 200 years into the future, and it's like this because of what happened to Elise... 2 days after the festival of the Sun.

Vivian: So this is Soleanna in the future...?

Sonic: Yes... but... this should of never have happened as the events of Sonic '06 were completely wiped out from the timeline due to the ending of that game...

Vivian: So what your saying is...

Sonic: This place is part of an alternate timeline..

Vivian: So the Time Eater is able to bring in alternate timelines that should of never have happened into this weird white limbo...?

Sonic: Exactly... Let's go Vivian... No time to waste...

Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

The two then explored the place some more... they ended up running into Iblis' minions, including Iblis Worms, and Iblis Biters...

Sonic: I think Iblis is the reason why this future is so messed up...

Vivian: Yeah..

The two then continued through Crisis City. After beating more enemies, and nearly avoiding lava pits... The two then saw something freightening, but yet... very impressive. It was a fiery tornado, that was formed from standing on the lava, and it was carrying several pieces of debris, and a car as well... It got their attention, and now... here it comes folks...

Sonic: THAT TORNADO'S CARRYING A CAR!

Vivian: LET'S JUICE SONIC!

The two then headed straight for the tornado (strange because in Sonic '06, Sonic was fleeing from the tornado). When they got close to it, they ended up reaching the goal ring, finishing the stage completely...

Sonic: Whew... that was a close one...

Vivian: Tell me about it Sonic... let's go back to the others..

Sonic: Right behind you...

The two headed back to the entrance, which the location restored all the life and color back to it..

Sonic: Way to go Vivian..

Vivian: You too Sonic...

The two high fived, as the others approached them..

Knuckles: Good job Sonic...

Sonic: Thanks Knuckles...

Suddenly, a white statue of Blaze appeared.

Shadow: You've got this Sonic.

Sonic then nodded his head as he touched the statue and set Blaze free, bringing back life and color to her...

Blaze: Normally I wouldn't be in need of assistance, I am greatful for your aid Sonic. That creature was way beyond powerful for my skills...

Sonic then nodded his head with determination...

Suddenly, C Sonic, Y Vivian and Ms. Mowz approached our heroes, leaving Ms. Mowz thinking to herself...

Ms. Mowz: Uh... is there a reason why there is two Sonics here...?

Sonic then explained to her the ordeal...

Ms. Mowz: So... we're traveling through time and space...

Sonic: Exactly...

Tails: HEY SONIC! TWO MORE LOCATION ARE JUST UP AHEAD FROM HERE!

Tails pointed to two different towns. One looked very dirty and nasty, and the other one was much like a European-styled town.

Sonic: Okay classic me, you know what you need to do..

C Sonic: ... (Gotcha man... let's go Vivian..)

Y Vivian: Right behind you Sonic..

They went off to the dirty looking town.

Sonic: Let's go Vivian..

Vivian: Okay Sonic, my darling handsome hedgehog...

Sonic blushed as he and Vivian went off to the European-styled town... now we continue onward...

That's it for now.. Next time, C Sonic and Y Vivian visit another place unfamiliar to them... How will it turn out... Read next time dudes...

Review and Comment for opinions...


	20. Rogueport, Celebration

Sorry for the delay readers... here comes the next part to this story.

This time, C Sonic will explore another unfamiliar place. How will it turn out?... Find out now...

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

C Sonic then approached the next location, being followed by Y Vivian...

C Sonic: ... (Well, you know what we need to do Vivian...)

Y Vivian: Yup. Let's go Sonic...

The two then went through the entrance. They then appeared to be in some strange, dirty looking town of some sort...

C Sonic: ... (What is this place? It's so weird..)

Y Vivian: I know... It's so strange Sonic...

The two eventually found a sign that said "Rogueport" on it.

C Sonic: ... (I guess we're in Rogueport..)

Y Vivian: Yeah... why does it looks so dirty...?

C Sonic: ... (Not sure, let's go Vivian...)

Y Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

The two then strolled around the town... When the people saw C Sonic, they all stared at him... which got C Sonic concerned...

C Sonic: ... (Uh... why are they all staring at me...?)

Suddenly, a random person decided to shout...

Person: HEY GUYS LOOK! IT'S OUR HERO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Person #2: HE'S THE GREATEST GUY OF ALL TIME!

C Sonic: ... (Huh...?)

Goomba: YEAH! He's the hero who saved all of us from plunging darkness...

Koopa: And he managed to take down that Shadow Queen for good...

The Citizens: HOORAY! LET'S HEAR IT FOR SONIC!

C Sonic: ... (Whatever I did, I'm apparently very popular around here... something to do with beating a Shadow Queen... my future self must know more about this...)

Suddenly, a random dude came up and noticed Y Vivian...

Dude: HEY GUYS! IT'S EVERYONE'S FAVORITE SHADOW SIREN; VIVIAN!

Man: SHE'S ACTUALLY A SHADOW BEAUTY!

Wizard: BUT SHE HELPED SONIC TAKE DOWN THAT SHADOW QUEEN!

Piantas: Consider us at your service, Sonic and Vivian...

C Sonic: ... (Sweeeet... things have gotten so much better around here...)

Y Vivian: Yeah... your telling me Sonic... I managed to defeat the Shadow Queen..? Isn't that my so called mother..?

C Sonic: ... (I'm... not too sure, as I don't really know who the Shadow Queen is.. Doesn't matter... let's celebrate Vivian!)

Y Vivian: You said it Sonic...

Chef: WHO WANTS SOME FRESH CHILI DOGS!

C Sonic: ... (I DO!)

C Sonic ran to the chili dogs...

Chef: Help yourself Sonic the legendary hero..

C Sonic dugged into some chili dogs, and Y Vivian decided to help herself as well... After a couple of hours of celebration and excitement, the two young heroes then found a goal sign...

C Sonic: ... (Well... that was some excitement Vivian... let's go!)

Y Vivian: Right behind you Sonic..

The two then passed the sign, which revealed Sonic's face after he passed it...

C Sonic: ... (Alright, let's go Vivian...)

Y Vivian: Okay Sonic...

The two left, while the towns people waved bye to them... They made their way back to the entrance as the place had it's life and color restored perfectly...

C Sonic: ... (Neat... this is cool...)

Y Vivian: Yeah...

Suddenly, something strange happened.. a strange old looking Goomba with a weird hair style and freaky looking glasses came out from the entrance to Rogueport... it was Professor Frankly, who congratulated the two...

Frankly: Thanks Sonic... You know I've got a hunch someone or something is controlling that monster..

C Sonic: ... (Who's this dude...? I guess it doesn't matter...)

Frankly: Where are we anyway...?

C Sonic: ... (You'll find out in a moment... let's go!)

Y Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

C Sonic, Y Vivian and the Professor Frankly then went to the other location to wait for Sonic... Now we continue onward...

That's it for now... Next time, Sonic visits another very familiar place to him... How will he react..? Find out next time readers...

Now the sooner you review and comment, the sooner I can post the next chapter...


	21. Spagonia Rooftop Run

Now fellow readers... here is the next part to our beloved story...

This time, Sonic explores another location that's familiar to him. How will it turn out...? Read and find out...

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Sonic goes an approaches the European-styled town, being followed by Vivian...

Sonic: Let's go Vivian...

Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

The two entered the place, and when they entered, Sonic recognized the place...

Sonic: Hey... this is Spagonia, one of the 7 places I went to just to bring the planet back together when it was torn apart...

Vivian: That's cool Sonic...

Sonic: It looks like the people here are having a festival... this might be right after I beat Perfect Dark Gaia... and my friends planned this surprise party for my return...

Vivian: You have the coolest adventures Sonic...

Sonic: I know...

Suddenly, people noticed Sonic, and started cheering...

People: GO SONIC! IT'S OUR HERO SONIC!

Vivian: You must be really popular around this place Sonic...

Sonic: I know... it's great... come on Vivian, we gotta get through this place...

Vivian: Right...

The two strolled through town, passing the Spagonia University and everything else... going through more traps including barrels, the two kept going on...

Meanwhile, due to the lack of the comedy relief in this story, Speedster and Chaoboy were waiting at the entrance to Rooftop Run...

Speedster: So... Chaoboy, this has been amazing...

Chaoboy: Yeah... the Sonics have been doing good bringing time and space back in check...

Speedster: Yeah... but I got the feeling... that someone is watching our every move...

Chaoboy: Same here... I feel like it's some kind of shadow that's stalking us... and now I'm gonna foreshadow an incoming event now...

Speedster: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chaoboy then started revealing something that's gonna happen shortly... back in Spagonia, Sonic and Vivian were outrunning a battleship and some Egg Chasers...

Sonic: Hold on tight Vivian... this is gonna get wild...

Vivian: Okay Sonic..

The two then managed to take down the Egg Chasers by boosting into Egg Fighters... suddenly, the battleship then exploded... The two then found the goal ring...

Sonic: There's the goal ring Vivian...

Vivian: Let's go Sonic...

The two then touched the goal ring...

Sonic: Let's go..

Vivian: Right...

The two then went back to the entrance, and saw the place regain life and color... they then noticed Speedster and Chaoboy at the entrance...

Chaoboy: Hey Sonic...

Sonic: What's up..?

Chaoboy: Sonic... I've got a feeling... that someone is stalking us...

Sonic: Yeah... I've been getting the same feeling too Chaoboy... I got a bad feeling about this...

Suddenly, a shadow figure that was hiding quietly snickered as it then vanished into thin air...

Then, a white statue of Silver appeared...

Chaoboy: GO SONIC!

Sonic nodded as he went and set Silver free... bringing life and color back...

Silver: Thanks Sonic... You know I've got a hunch someone or something is controlling that monster..

Sonic then gave Silver a thumbs up...

The other heroes then approached Sonic... C Sonic and Y Vivian then came by, along with Professor Frankly...

Frankly: WOAH! THERE'S TWO SONICS! Wait... let me guess... we are traveling through time and space, aren't we Sonic...?

Sonic: YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Frankly: I'm a professional Sonic... not just at Archaelogy, but at other stuff too, like the Time Travel theory... man... I must tell the others that the theory is possible...

Sonic: Right...

Shadow: Sonic... there's two more locations...

Sonic: Right... let's go Vivian...

Vivian: Okay Sonic...

They both headed to some wierd place with tall trees and looking like it's being constructed...

C Sonic: ... (We should go too Vivian..)

Y Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

They then went to a location that looks like some fortress that in outer space... the other allies then went to them and chilled out nearby the location, with Professor Frankly taking notes on the theory of Time Travel... Now we press on...

That's it, next time, C Sonic will be in for a surprise... what will it be..? Find out next time...

Review and Comment...


	22. X-Naut Fortress

Ladies and Gentlemen... here comes the next part to this wonderful story...

This time, C Sonic explores a wonderful fortress in space... how will it turn out...? Find out now...

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

C Sonic then approached the location... being followed by Y Vivian...

C Sonic: ... (Let's get going.)

Y Vivian: Right behind you Sonic..

The two then entered the place.. It turned out to be some advanced, high-tech utopia-themed fortress of some sort. There was even a pathway that was now set up like a pinball table...

C Sonic: ... (Very cool looking fortress. Looks pretty amazing...)

Y Vivian: Yeah... I know Sonic..

C Sonic then noticed the pinball table-like pathway... he was impressed..

C Sonic: ... (Oh good... this will remind me of that time I stormed through the Pinball Fortress back in Sonic Spinball...)

Y Vivian: You go on adventures Sonic..?

C Sonic: ... (Sure do... they are way pass cool... and they are pretty awesome adventures too.)

Y Vivian: That's great Sonic.

C Sonic: ... (Yup. Well... time to storm through this pathway that seems incredibly long...)

Y Vivian: I'll meet up with you on the other side Sonic...

C Sonic: ... (Okay... but be careful Vivian...)

Y Vivian: You too Sonic..

Y Vivian then sinks into the shadows while C Sonic curls into a ball and does a spin dash and enters the pinball table-like pathway. While the theme to Toxic Caves was playing in the background, C Sonic zipped across the table like a pinball, banging up some X-Nauts while at it. The flippers were able to get C Sonic by, and the bumper assisted him as well...

C Sonic: ... (Don't know what those freaks are, but they were given a banging...)

After a few more minutes of pinball madness, C Sonic finally manage to exit the pathway completely...

C Sonic: ... (Well... glad that I manage to get through that pathway..)

Suddenly, Y Vivian emerged to surface, right next to C Sonic...

C Sonic: ... (Hey Vivian... you can actually depart into the shadows..?)

Y Vivian: Sure can.. It's another special ability that I possess...

C Sonic: ... (Cool...)

Y Vivian: I know... let's go Sonic..

C Sonic: ... (Right..)

They both continued onward... After like 10 minutes, they finally reached a goal sign in which Sonic's face appeared once he passed it...

C Sonic: ... (Well, got through that place alright... let's go Vivian..)

Y Vivian: Okay Sonic...

They then exited the place, and went back to the entrance, in which life and color was restored in the place...

C Sonic: ... (Perfect!)

Y Vivian: Good job Sonic..

C Sonic: ... (Thanks... you know something..? I think that we rescued all of our friends this time... so there's no one else here for us to set free...)

Y Vivian: Yeah... let's go Sonic...

C Sonic: ... (Right... let's get going...)

They then went to the other location to wait for Sonic to be done... now we press onward...

That's it for now... Next time, Sonic encounters another familiar place (which might be the last location that needs to be restored). How will it turn out...? Next time... Dudes...

R. and C.


	23. Planet Wisp, Ugly the Shadow Hag

Here we go readers... the next part to this story is about to commence...

This time, Sonic explores another familiar location... How will it turn out..? Find out now...

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Sonic then approached the next location, being followed by Vivian...

Sonic: Let's roll Vivian...

Vivian: Right on Sonic...

The two then entered the place. Shortly afterwards, Sonic automatically recognized the place as he explored it some time ago...

Sonic: Hey Vivian.. this is Planet Wisp. This is were the Wisps live, an alien species that I saved from Eggman's Amusement Park some time back... This is basically their home planet..

Vivian: I see... that's amazing Sonic...

Suddenly, they heard a noise in the bushes...

Sonic: That voice... is that... Yacker..?

Then without surprise, Yacker came out from the bush and was happy to see Sonic...

Sonic: Yacker... how are you doing there buddy...?

Sonic and Yacker then high five each other... Yacker then noticed Vivian, whom he was wondering who she was...

Sonic: Yacker... this is Vivian... she's a Shadow Beauty... Vivian, this is Yacker, one of the many different species of Wisps that reside on this planet..

Vivian: I see... nice to meet you Yacker...

Vivian then high five Yacker as Yacker then pointed Sonic to a certain direction..

Sonic: Yacker wants us to follow him.. Come on Vivian, let's go...

Vivian: Okay Sonic...

Sonic: By the way Vivian... there are other types of Wisps here, and when they are possessed by you, they give you some extremely cool powers... keep an eye out for them...

Vivian: Gotcha Sonic..

The two then followed Yacker to construction site with a bunch of Egg Pawns dressed up as construction workers. Eventually, Vivian found a capsule and broke it open... revealing a Pink Wisp, which then turned her into a spike ball, giving her some cool powers...

Vivian: Woah... I'm... I'm a spike ball, with some extremely cool powers... THIS IS AWESOME!

Sonic: SEE VIVIAN! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE AWESOME POWERS!

After breaking through some barriers, Vivian turned back to normal... They then continued onward, when Sonic broke a capsule which revealed a Orange Wisp, which turned him into a rocket, blasting off at high speed, breaking through some containers... Sonic then turned back to normal...

Sonic: See what I mean... They all possess unlimited powers Vivian...

Vivian: That's totally cool Sonic... let's roll..

Sonic: Right...

They then continued onward as they possessed more Wisps and using there special powers... After about 10 minutes of traveling, they made it to the Goal Ring...

Sonic: Man... that was a blast...

Vivian: You said it Sonic... let's go back to the entrance...

Sonic: Right... see ya later Yacker...

Vivian: Yeah... see ya Yacker...

Yacker then waved goodbye to Sonic and Vivian as they went back to the entrance. The place then regained all life and color. Then C Sonic approached Sonic, as they both noticed something...

Sonic: Dude! There's the emerald.

The emerald then regained life and color as it landed nearby. The two Sonics then raced for it.

C Sonic: ... (I bet I know whose gonna win this...)

Suddenly, Sonic then did a super hyper Sonic boost jump to the emerald, catching it instantly, leaving C Sonic to be astounded...

Sonic: Pretty slick move huh..?

C Sonic: ... (You said it partner!)

C Sonic then gave him a thumbs up.

Y Vivian: What should we do now Sonic..?

C Sonic was then thinking of a suggestion... Suddenly... A-Man (Professor Pickle's assistant) fell from the sky right next to Sonic...

A-Man: Yo dawgs.. I'm a free bee. Free bee. Free bee... Weeeeehhh! By the way, there are two Sonics now, so that means... We're traveling through time and space, am I correct Sonic, dawg..?

Sonic: Yup...

Suddenly, Chaoboy then came storming to Sonic, followed by Speedster... The other allies approached them too...

Chaoboy: SONIC! I HAVE SOME NEWS!

Sonic: What's up Chaoboy...?

Chaoboy: I found this flyer, and it's saying to be on the lookout for someone... but here's the funny part, wanna know what it is...?

Sonic: Sure... what is it...?

Chaoboy: The funny part, is that the person to be on the look out for, is someone called Ugly the Shadow Hag...

After hearing that, everyone started laughing like crazy...

Sonic: (laughs) UGLY SHADOWHAG!? THAT'S THE BEST THING I'VE HEARD ALL DAY!

Chaoboy: (giggles) YEAH! ALMOST LIKE BALDY MCNOSEHAIR!

Speedster: BALDY MCNOSEHAIR!?

The heroes were now laughing twice as hard now... Chaoboy and Speedster were singing some sort of tune...

Chaoboy: Ugly the Shadow Hag, and Baldy McNosehair sitting in a tree...

Speedster: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Sonic: HAHAHA! GUYS! I CAN'T STOP... LAUGHING!

Vivian: YEAH... YEAH... I HAVE CHORKLES! I HAVE CHORKLES!

Fawful: HEY! THAT'S MY SAYING!

Knuckles then went and punched Fawful right into the sky...

Knuckles: GET LOST, YOU BIG OVERSIZED RAT!

Fawful was then sent flying to parts unknown. Our heroes then continued laughing...

Knuckles: Hahaha... and they say "unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle." Well I got two words for you; Corny Lyrics...

The heroes then continued laughing for quite some time... They continued when suddenly...

?: REEEEEEEEEEPPPPPYYYYYY! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPYYYY!

The heroes then screamed in fear as King Boom Boo scared the living crud out of them. He then started laughing like a maniac...

Sonic: Scared the living crud out of me...

Chaoboy: Well... at least it's better than being frozen by Ugly the Shadow Hag.. (giggles)

Speedster: Yeah, or being zapped by Baldy McNosehair... (chuckles)

Sonic: You said it...

The heroes then continued laughing with King Boom Boo laughing like a maniac as well. After 10 minutes... they stopped as Sonic noticed something...

Sonic: Hey... there's a portal over there... you guys stay here... I'm gonna check it out... Come on Vivian, let's go...

Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

The two ran off as the others then rested after a huge laughing fest... Now we continue on...

How was that... had to add in some humor to this story... Next time, Sonic and Vivian will be encountering Ugly the Shadow Hag (who is in fact; Beldam). Will there be anything different about her..? Find out next time readers...

Now review and comment...


	24. Palace of Shadows, Shadow Hag

Hey readers... let's continue on with this wonderful story...

This time, Sonic shall be fighting another rival... How will it turn out..? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Sonic then went through the portal followed by Vivian. They were in another location. They recognized the place.

Sonic: Hey... this is the Palace of Shadows, right Vivian...?

Vivian: Sure is Sonic, but why did the portal lead us to this place...?

Sonic: Hmmm...

Suddenly, a sinister laughter was heard in the area...

?: Mwehehehehehe... I've been waiting for you fools...

Sonic: Who are you...? SHOW YOURSELF!

?: Mwehehehehehe...

Suddenly, out of the shadows, Beldam emerged to surface, but she looked different... She looked alot younger... but she was still ugly...

Y Beldam: So... your Sonic the pesky Hedgehog correct?...

Sonic: Beldam...? What are you doing here...? And why do you look younger...?

Vivian: Sonic... I think this is Beldam from the past...

Sonic: Oh... you might be right Vivian...

Y Beldam: HEY! ENOUGH! I am now gonna destroy you fools...

Sonic: BRING IT ON!

Vivian: Sonic... careful, this Beldam's much more stronger than the current Beldam...

Y Beldam: That twit is right... I shall show you my true powers...

Sonic: Huh..?

Y Beldam: I'm gonna possess you with this dark spiritual being, and then... YOU'LL BE UNDER MY CONTROL! MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Sonic: WHAT!?

Y Beldam: TAKE THIS!

Y Beldam then launched a dark spiritual being at Sonic as it then started taking possession of Sonic's body...

Sonic: AHHHHHHH! OWWWWWW!

Vivian: SONIC!

Y Beldam: MWEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Several moments later, the possessing process was completed, but what appears in front of us wasn't what we were expecting... Due to a strange ability that Sonic has, instead of turning all sinister, Sonic's appearance changed by this following description:

He started getting fur, he got claws on his hands, he got all buffed up, spikes appeared from underneath his shoes, he grew fangs, and he gotten stronger and had a decrease in speed.

Sonic: What the... Oh... oh no... I turned into... the Werehog...

Yes readers, Sonic has transformed into the Werehog...

Vivian: Sonic...? That's a new look for you...

Y Beldam: Hmm.. not what I was expecting, but I'll still be able to destroy you hedgehog...

Sonic: Gwarr... Vivian... I'm... I'm sorry... in this form, I have no one that would want to be around me, because I'm just too scary..

Vivian: It's okay Sonic. You might look scary, but your still my Sonic... and I still love you...

Sonic: Thanks Vivian...

Y Beldam: ENOUGH! NOW TAKE THIS!

Sonic: BRING IT ON!

Y Beldam then attempted to zap Sonic with an Ice Beam... but he managed to dodge it...

Sonic: Now have a taste of my true powers...

Sonic then extended his stretchable arms and punched Y Beldam right on the side... painfully...

Y Beldam: Uh... your not... under my control...?

Sonic: Duh... you have no control over me... I have a heart of gold, and my heart's too determined for freedom, that it's 10,000 times stronger than any evil possession...

Y Beldam: DARN IT!

Sonic then keep punching, and scratching Y Beldam...

Vivian: GO SONIC! YOU CAN DO IT HONEY!

The battle went on for quite some time... then 15 minutes afterwards...

Y Beldam: Alright that's it... HAVE A FREE SAMPLE OF MY SUPER FREEZE BREATH!

She then blasted a blizzard for our hero...

Vivian: OH NO YOU DON'T!

Vivian then created a Fire Shield which surrounded our hero Sonic, and therefore... he remained unfrozen...

Y Beldam: DARN IT! I HATE FIRE SHIELD!

Sonic: Yeah... well your gonna hate this too...

Y Beldam: Huh...?

Sonic then went and charged towards Beldam and punched her right in the face..

Sonic: Take this. Super fist of... NOSEHAIR!

Suddenly, some giant nosehairs came crashing down on Y Beldam...

Vivian: How did you get such large nosehairs Sonic..?

Sonic: That wasn't me...

Vivian: Then who did it..?

?: I DID!

Suddenly, a figure appeared to our heroes... It was a tall human, that was wearing cool shades, wearing a light blue t-shirt, black pants, brown shoes, and had a yellow afro on his head... He looked at the two...

Vivian: Uh... mister... who are you..?

Man: Me..? Well miss.. THE NAME'S BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO! But just call me Bobobo..

Sonic: Nice to meet you.. Thanks for the help Bobobo...

BoBoBo: It was my pleasure.. Sonic the Doggy Dog... here... Here's a dog treat for your troubles...

Sonic then went and ate the treat whole..

Sonic: WOOF! WOOF!

Goombella then heard that...

Goombella: WHAT!? SONIC'S ACTING LIKE A DOG NOW!

Vivian: I guess so...

Suddenly, a strange, colorful looking bus came through and ran over Y Beldam... It stop dead center, and then the door opened.. The person that was driving it was Don Patch, and he was accompanied by Jelly Jiggler... Don Patch had an anxious but most hilarious look on his face...

Don Patch: GET ON THE BUS!

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah! The Lovely Hacky Show will be starting in a few minutes...

Bobobo: Okay guys, I'm coming... Good luck Sonic on your quest...

Sonic: Thanks Bobobo...

Bobobo: No problem... see ya...

Sonic waved bye to him as he went on the bus and then bus took off...

Sonic: THAT WAS AWESOME VIVIAN!

Vivian: YOU SAID IT SONIC!

Suddenly, Y Beldam was defeated as she layed on the ground, knocked out cold.. Because of this, the dark spiritual being that was in Sonic's body then disappeared, causing Sonic to turn back to normal...

Sonic: YEAH! I'M BACK TO NORMAL!

Suddenly, something fell out from Y Beldam's hat... it was... A CHAOS EMERALD!

Sonic: THERE'S ANOTHER CHAOS EMERALD!

Vivian: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW SONIC!

Sonic: You said it Vivian...

The two then left the Palace of Shadows... leaving the Y Beldam out cold... A few minutes later, she snickered...

Y Beldam: Mwehehehhehe.. this isn't over yet hedgehog... you will know our true plan soon enough..

She then departed into the shadows..

Sonic and Vivian returned to the others...

Tails: So... how did it go Sonic..?

Sonic told them that they ended up fighting Y Beldam...

Knuckles: So you guys just defeated a younger version of Beldam...?

Chaoboy: aka: Ugly the Shadow Hag...

The heroes then burst laughing again for a couple of moments then stopped...

Amy: Sonic... there's another portal over there...

Speedster: Yeah...do it Big Blue..

Sonic: Okay... come on Vivian...

Vivian: Okay Sonic...

The two then headed for the next portal... and now... they continue on...

That's it folks... next time, Sonic fights another boss that he remembered fighting before from a previous fan fiction. How will it turn out..? Find out next time...

Review and comment for now readers...


	25. Magnus 20 Final Version

Let's go readers... Here's the next chapter to this humorous story.

This time, Sonic fights another boss from a recent fan fiction. How will it turn out...? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Sonic then went right through the portal... followed by Vivian... They ended up in another location that Sonic and Vivian remember from a previous story...

Sonic: Hey... we're in the X-Naut Fortress...

Vivian: Yeah... but why did the portal lead us here...?

Sonic: I don't know, but I got a feeling that it's time to go super sonic speed..

Vivian: Okay...

Sonic: Get on Vivian...

Vivian then reluntantly wrapped her tail that always touches the ground around Sonic's waist so she wouldn't fall off... Sonic was impressed..

Sonic: ALRIGHT... LET'S GO!

Vivian: YEAH!

The two then dashed off (Sonic running and Vivian hanging on) and then suddenly, a fist with a spike was launch at them but they manage to avoid it... They looked behind them and saw Lord Crump riding in the Magnus 2.0 (The one from the previous fanfiction was just a prototype. This one's the final version.)

Sonic & Vivian: LORD CRUMP!

Crump: BUH HUH HUH! YES, IT IS ME!

He then went in front of the two and launch another fist at them... They dodge it again...

Crump: NOW IT'S ON DUDES!

Sonic & Vivian: BRING IT ON CRUMP!

The battle started at high speed...

Crump: FREEZE!

He then started shooting ice beams at them, but they countered them with Vivian's Fiery Jinx... They went on the rails...

Crump: TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE!

The two then went charging Crump as a double, fiery spinball, causing severe damage...

Crump: Not bad... TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE!

Sonic & Vivian: LET'S DO THIS!

**7 MINUTES LATER... AFTER CRUMP KEPT GROWLING, SAYING STUFF LIKE "NOT BAD" "HERE GOES" "FREEZE" "BURN" "PREPARE TO BE SKEWERED" "SEPERATION ATTACK" "PARALLEL ATTACK" AND OF COURSE "TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE"...**

Crump: TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE!

The two then ended up skydiving... They went charging to Crump, who launched fists towards them...

Crump: TAKE THAT!

They dodge them...

Sonic & Vivian: Let's end this!

They both did their charge up, full powered combination attack towards Magnus 2.0 and ended up destroying it... Crump was in mid-air for a split second and then he fell...

Crump: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic and Vivian saw Crump land on his behind, as they land on the ground safely...

?: SONIC!

They saw Tails, along with the rest of the allies, including C Sonic, C Tails, and Y Vivian... Everyone then looked at Crump who was badly beaten...

Crump: Gahh... I can't believe this... I WAS SUPPOSE TO BEAT YOU THIS TIME!

Sonic: I'm sorry... I didn't get that memo, I beat you everytime... No seriously guys... we beat this guy everytime... it's like it's our job or something...

The other started laughing at that comment... Tails then was thinking...

Tails: Hey... what's Lord Crump even doing here anyway...? I thought you said he was already kidnapped by that strange thing that sent us all to this place...

C Sonic: ... (Yeah... could of sworn the Time Eater sucked him up...)

Then all of a sudden, the Time Eater went and swooped up Crump and then took off through a portal... C Tails then spoke up...

C Tails: SEE! HE WAS KIDNAPPED! THIS IS GETTING STRANGER AND STRANGER ALL THE TIME!

Y Vivian: Your telling me...

The heroes then decided to head back to the entrance, after grabbing the last Chaos Emerald from the debris from Magnus 2.0... to have both Sonics fight the final boss, or get prepared for it...

That's it... next time, we'll find out who's behind the Time Eater and whose controlling it... Who do you think it is...? Find out next chapter readers...

Of course, Review and Comment...


	26. Whole Pack of Memes

Ladies and Gentlemen, we are coming to the close ending to this story...

This time, the heroes find out whose controlling the Time Eater. Who do you think it is...? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Sonic and his friends went to some strange clock tower as both Classic and Modern Sonic placed the 7 Chaos Emeralds on each slot and ended up making a walkway to a very large portal (leading to the final battle)...

Knuckles: Sonic... you go on ahead.. the rest of us shall be there in a few minutes...

Sonic: Okay... Come on Tails, Vivian...

Tails and Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

Sonic then went towards the portal with Tails and Vivian beside him...

C Sonic: ... (I better follow them... Tails, Vivian, let's go..)

C Tails and Y Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

The classic young trio followed right behind the modern trio... They went through the portal, and they saw the Time Eater (in an alternate form) right in front of them...

Sonic: Okay, Time Eater... if you want to avoid an embarassing beat down, you better give up now!

A cockpit was opened and it revealed... LORD CRUMP!

Crump: Your in no position to demand anything you... NASTY LITTLE PIN CUSHION!

Tails: Lord Crump... but how...?

A second cockpit was opened and it revealed a second Lord Crump...

Crump #2: He had a little help...

C Tails: IT'S ANOTHER LORD CRUMP!

Crump #2: Yes... but we also got some additional help...

Sonic: OH YEAH! FROM WHO!

?: THAT WOULD BE ME PESKY HEDGEHOG!

Suddenly, Beldam emerged to surface...

Vivian: Beldam...? HOW AND WHY!?

?: I HELPED OUT AS WELL FOOLS!

After a moment, Y Beldam came to surface, leaving Y Vivian to be very scared...

Y Vivian: EEKK! SIS!

Y Beldam: YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE! KNOW ME AS BELDAM!

C Sonic: ... (SO YOUR THIS INNOCENT GIRL'S EVIL SISTER HUH!)

Y Beldam: That's correct fool...

Crump #2 and Y Beldam: If you guys be so kind as to explain, our most superior selves of the future...?

Crump and Beldam: It would be our pleasure, our most brillant and intelligent selves of the past...

Then suddenly, a flashback from the previous story "Sonic and The Thousand Year Door" the last chapter with Lord Crump was shown...

Crump: You see... after my most recent defeat, I eventually made a discovery that caught my attention. It was a mysterious powerful being that had an ability, that even Beldam nor I could master. It could erase time and space.. I then decided on the brillant idea, with Beldam's assistance to use this discovery to undo all our previous defeats by you Sonic... and try to erase you from the timeline completely...

Beldam: Yes... and if you must know, in order to perfect it, we needed the help from someone as brillant as we are... The only two people those would be... would be OURSELVES FROM THE PAST!

Crump #2 and Y Beldam: Oh you guys are too kind, our dear future selves, and we were happy to help...

Crump: I captured your friends, flinging them through time, to bait my traps...

Beldam: And so we could even the score, I sent the younger version of Vivian here as well... so myself from the past can beat her up...

Y Beldam: That's right... you better be ready for the biggest beating of all, twitheaded sister...

Y Vivian: P-please... don't hurt me...

Y Vivian was shaking in fear as Y Beldam started to approach her... Thankfully, C Sonic got in front of Y Vivian, protecting her with his life...

C Sonic: ... (YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! YOUR NOT ABUSING HER ANYMORE!)

Y Vivian: Tha-thank you Sonic...

Y Beldam then growled as she was angry and called C Sonic an interferring little pest...

Tails: YEAH! And the more that monster tears through time, the more damage you freaks do to the world...

Crump: The world?.. BELDAM AND I ARE GONNA OWN THE WORLD AFTER WE'RE FINISHED WITH SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS..

Beldam: SO PREPARE TO DIE FOOLS...

Crump and Beldam started laughing like maniacs, leaving Crump #2 and Y Beldam wondering why they are laughing like that...

Crump #2 and Y Beldam: Wow... will we really get that crazy...?

Crump and Beldam: Hehe.. we'll see whose crazy, after we destroy both Sonics... forever...

Crump #2: You referring to all four of us destroying them...

Crump: Less arguing, more destroying...

Sonic: Destroy me... you and what shadow..? I beat you dorks all the time through the last story.. and now there's two of me... along with Tails and Vivian...

Tails and Vivian: YEAH!

Crump and Beldam: Then we'll have twice as much fun destroying you pests...

Two more cockpits appeared as both Beldams went into one and became part of the Time Eater.. the cockpits then closed up as both Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic went charging towards it in different directions...

Sonic: KEEP MOVING!

C Sonic: ... (RIGHT BACK AT YA!)

The two of them went charging towards the Time Eater, but it didn't affect it at all...

They then charge towards it again...

Crump: Move all you want, we'll still squash you both into blue jelly...

The Time Eater then launched a fist at them, sending them backwards... Crump then snickered... And planned a warping arm attack...

Crump: TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE!

The two Sonics got back up and then a big hand appeared behind then, squashing the two down... They were knocked out cold...

Crump then had a sinister grin that seems identical to Beldam's...

Crump: You know what they say; the more the merrier...

Now folks... here comes the hilarious part to this chapter...

Amy: HAH!

Knuckles: HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU CREEP!

Crump: You little... You little...

Shadow: Where's that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald!?

Rouge: Long time no see..

Robotnik: PINGAS!

Eggman: GET A LOAD OF THIS!

Vector: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

Espio: Damn. We've been detected...

Charmy: WEEEEEEHHH!

Chaoboy: I'm happy for you Sonic the Hedgehog...

Blaze: Your so naive...

Silver: IT'S NO USE!

C Tails: AHHH! I'M AFRAID OF LIGHTNING!

Tails: Let's leave it to Sonic...

C Sonic: ... (SHUT UP TAILS!)

Classic and Modern Tails: O-K...

Both of them flew to a corner, looking all sad that they were told to shut up by Classic Sonic... both Vivians walked up to the Sonics...

A-Man: YO DAWGS! I JUST SAW A WHOLE PACK OF ROBOTS!

Suddenly, a whole pack of robots appeared over our heroes, but mysteriously, they malfunctioned and exploded... Ignoring it, the Time Eater was about to finish the Sonics when suddenly...

Flurrie: You can do it Sonic!

Speedster: Come on Big Blue or Sonic... SMACK THEM!

Crump and Beldam: Grrr... NOT YOU!

Doopliss: You've got this Sonic...

Ms. Mowz: You can win Sonic...

Crump #2 and Y Beldam: WHO ARE THEY!?

Crump and Beldam: THEY ARE INSIGNIFICANT!

Bobbery: YOU GOT THE POWER SONIC!

Koops: Um... Focus your spirit...

Frankly: We're with you guys...

Jelly Jiggler: I believe in you Sonic...

Don Patch: GO GET THEM SONIC! DON'T GIVE IN SONIC!

Bobobo: I know you can do this Sonic...

Goombella: WHAT!? THOSE THREE BUFFOONS ARE GONNA STICK AROUND FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!?

Duh, course they are Goombella... Now back to the cheering...

Y Vivian: You can win Sonic...

Vivian: You always do...

Suddenly, the seven chaos emerald surrounded both Sonics, as they both floated in midair, and surprisingly, both Vivians were brought to the Sonic they belong with... Sonic then clutched his fists...

Sonic: Time to scramble some Crumpies and Ugly Shadow Hags... Super Sonic and Super Vivian style...

C Sonic: ... (Yeah! LET'S DO THIS!)

Vivian and Y Vivian: YEAH!

They turned into their superforms, which Y Vivan found interesting since this is her first time going super form... The Time Eater went through a portal with the four super formed heroes storming right behind them... ready for the final battle...

That's it... Next time, we'll be in for the final battle against the Time Eater... Will they defeat the fiend once and for all... Find out next time, as this stories close to being finished...

Now Review and Comment readers...


	27. Time Eater, Homing Shots, Barrel Roll

Readers, this is the next part to this wonderful story...

Now folks, this is the final fight of finality... so how will it turn out...? Read and Find out...

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

The two Sonics and two Shadow Beauties (all in their super form) were in a different dimension, along with the Time Eater... Suddenly, they received a signal...

Tails: Sonic.. Vivian... can you all hear me..?

C Tails: I worked with... me again... to modify these transitions...

Tails: Even though we are in different dimensions, we are still able to communicate with you guys...

Chaoboy: We're gonna help too..!

Speedster: WE'LL TAKE DOWN THOSE LOSERS TOGETHER BABY!

Sonic: ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS GUYS!

C Sonic: ... (YOU SAID IT MAN!)

Vivian and Y Vivian: YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!

The four super-formed heroes charged towards the Time Eater...

Crumps: Hahaha... is something the matter...?

Goombella: GUYS! CHARGE INTO THAT FIERY LOOKING CORE!

Sonic: OKAY!

They did just that, and ended up causing it to spouting rings...

Beldam: It ain't over yet, pesky fools...

Sonic: Fun's just about to begin...

Y Beldam: Watch this...

The Time Eater then shot out homing shots, and now... here it comes readers...

Tails: THAT LOOKS LIKE A HOMING SHOT!

C Tails: IT LOOKS LIKE A HOMING SHOT!

Knuckles: THAT'S SUPPOSE TO BE A HOMING SHOT!

Amy: OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S APPEARS TO REPRESENT A HOMING SHOT!

Chaoboy: LOOKS LIKE A HOMING SHOT!

Rouge: HOMING SHOT ALERT!

Shadow: It's a Homing Shot...

Blaze: THAT LOOKS LIKE A HOMING SHOT!

Silver: THAT LOOKS ALOT LIKE A HOMING SHOT!

Goombella: OHMIGOSH! THAT'S SUPPOSIBLY A HOMING SHOT!

Koops: UM... A HOMING SHOTS COMING!

Flurrie: WATCH OUT FOR THAT HOMING SHOT!

Speedster: IT'S LIKE THAT'S SHOT'S CHASING YOU DOWN!

Bobbery: IT'S A HOMING SHOT!

Ms. Mowz: IT LOOKS LIKE A HOMING SHOT!

Doopliss: That's the homing shot Slicky Jr.

Frankly: According to my research, that's suppose to be a homing shot...

A-Man: Yup... that's suppose to be a whole pack of homing shots...

Vector: Sonic... I've got some advice: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

Robotnik: THAT LOOKS LIKE A PINGAS SHOT!

Eggman: HOMING SHOT ALERT!

Bobobo: Uh... that suppose to be a homing shot...?

Jelly Jiggler: It seems to be made of 95% of pure jellitan... I do believe..

Don Patch: OH FOR PETE SAKES! THAT'S A HOMING SHOT SONIC!

King Boom Boo: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPYYYYYY YY! NEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPYYYYY!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!

C Sonic: ... (MAN! WILL THEY ALL JUST SHUT UP!?)

Y Vivian: I don't know Sonic... I wish they could though...

Vivian: Yeah... let's do this Sonic...

Sonic: YEAH!

The fight then continued on...

**10 MINUTES LATER, AFTER THEY KEPT CHARGING INTO THE CORE, AND EVERYONE KEPT SAYING "THAT LOOKS LIKE A HOMING SHOT!"...**

Crumps #1 and #2, Beldam, Y Beldam: WE'LL END THIS.. BURN! BURN TO ASHES!

Chaoboy: YO SONIC! DO A BARREL ROLL!

Sonic: Okay...

The four super-form heroes then grabbed hands, when suddenly...

BONK!

Chaoboy: OUCH!

Sonic: What happened Chaoboy..?

Chaoboy: Some bunny, rabbit, donkey thing just kicked me in the kahony...

Peppy: YOU STOLE MY LINE FOOL! I'M THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSE TO SAY "DO A BARREL ROLL!"

Chaoboy: Whatever...

Peppy: Anyway... DO A BARREL ROLL!

The heroes did just that as they charged full power towards the core with full force...

All: GO! GO FOR IT!

They all of a sudden, charged right through the Time Eater, defeating it instantly... Sonic, Vivian, C Sonic, and Y Vivian had succeeded...

Sonic: YEAH! WE DID IT!

Vivian: I knew we could do it Sonic...

C Sonic: ... (WE ALL MAKE THE COOLEST TEAM EVER!)

Y Vivian: You said it Sonic...

Then, all four of them were teleported, and now, all of time and space were completely restored, and now we move on...

That's it... Next time, The Sonics and Vivians say farewell as they part ways. Do you think C Sonic will miss Y Vivian...? Find out next time...

Of course, Review and Comment...


	28. 22nd Birthday Resumed

Here it comes readers. This is almost the last chapter to this story...

Now since time and space was completely restored, our heroes are back in the present day. What will be in store for them..? Read and Find out...

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Back in the present day, which was resumed, Sonic managed to catch the chili dog Tails gave him in the beginning of the story... He then took another bite out of it...

Sonic: Hmm.. Still warm... hehe... time travel... man...?

Suddenly, Vivian emerged from the shadows...

Vivian: You said it Sonic...

C Sonic then ran up to Sonic...

C Sonic: ... (THAT WAS AWESOME MAN!)

Suddenly, Y Vivian emerged from the shadows as well...

Y Vivian: So this is the world you officially live in Sonic..?

C Sonic: ... (Well... my future self does at least...)

Y Vivian: Oh... okay...

Suddenly, all of Sonic's friends (except for both Classic and Modern Tails) were teleported back to the present day (this includes Professor Frankly, Doopliss, Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler) and they all then congratulated him...

Knuckles: I'll admit again... you weren't half bad Sonic...

Amy: HALF BAD!? ARE YOU KIDDING?! HE WAS ALL GREAT!

She then knocked Knuckles into a tree... comically...

Suddenly, we see Classic and Modern Tails talking to each other...

C Tails: He collects how many..? Wow, where does somebody put all those gold rings...?

Tails: You know what... I don't know... I keep forgeting to ask...

Bobobo: YO DUDES! WE READY TO PAR-TY!?

Speedster: Sure are! LET'S BOOGEY!

Bobobo: WAIT! Before we start... I have a guest with me... he's in my afro... WATCH THIS!

His afro then opens up... Inside, was something spectacular. It was a white, marshmallow like creature (looks alot like Chaoboy, minus the bow tie, wings, and the tail) and has that circle thing attached to his head...

Creature: HEY GUYS! WANNA TRY OUT MY FAVORITE DISH; DENGAKU!?

Chaoboy: HEY! Who are you suppose to be..?

Creature: Me..? My name is Dengakuman...

Dengakuman then jumped out of Bobobo's hat and he looked at Chaoboy...

Chaoboy: Hmm... you look alot like me... Have you ever heard of the species that's called Chao...?

Dengakuman: What's that..? I'm suppose to be a dog...

Chaoboy: Hmm... interesting... I'm gonna do some research on you...

Speedster: I'll join you...

Bobobo: Save that for later dogs..

Suddenly, Don Patch appears with a microphone...

Don Patch: He's right folks... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Suddenly, some funky disco music started playing as Chaoboy, Speedster, and even Dengakuman started dancing, and everyone else was having a good time, with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler serving as DJs... Several hours later, Sonic then approached his former self from the past...

Sonic: It was great teaming up with you again my former self... Hope you learned more stuff and met more people you end up meeting sometime in the future... know what I'm saying...?

C Sonic: ... (Sure did... HEY VIVIAN!)

Y Vivian then approached C Sonic...

Y Vivian: Hi Sonic...

C Sonic: ... (I'm happy I got to meet you Vivian...)

Y Vivian: Same here Sonic...

C Tails: Hey! There's our ride!

A Portal that seems to lead to 1991 appeared...

Y Vivian: Sonic... can I go with you...?

C Sonic: ... (I'm not sure.. what about your home... are there any other siblings besides Beldam..?)

Y Vivian: Well... I have one other sibling Sonic...

C Sonic: ... (Who would that be..?)

?: Guuuhhhh...

C Sonic: ... (Huh?...)

Suddenly, without hesitation... a younger version of Marilyn (strange isn't it..?) appeared from the shadows...

C Sonic: ... (Uh... who is that..?)

Y Vivian: Sonic... this is my sister Marilyn... she's my other older sister.. not nearly as bad as Beldam...

C Sonic: ... (Oh, okay...)

Y Marilyn: Guuuuhhhh...

C Sonic: ... (Hmmm... I suppose she wants to come with us, am I right..?)

Y Marilyn then nodded yes...

C Sonic: ... (Okay, let's go Marilyn and Vivian... LET'S GO!)

They both nodded their heads as they followed C Sonic and C Tails to the portal, with Sonic saying one last thing...

Sonic: Hey Sonic, Enjoy your future... IT'S GONNA BE GREAT!

C Sonic: ... (Cool..)

Sonic: JUST STAY AWAY FROM SOLEANNA!

C Sonic: ... (Hmm..? Nevermind, bye...)

The classic character then waved bye as they went through the portal and everyone else waved goodbye, including Dengakuman...

Chaoboy: DENGAKUMAN! I MADE A DISCOVERY!

Dengakuman: What's up...

Chaoboy: It turns out your not a dog after all... your actually a Chao that was misplaced and placed with a dog after you hatched...

Dengakuman: Oh... no wonder why my so called brothers picked on me in the past... I'm not a dog after all...

Chaoboy: Yeah... hey Dengakuman, wanna hang out with Speedster and I...?

Dengakuman: Sure... wait for me!

The three of them then went off into the sunset with the others happy that time and space was restored completly... Now this is almost over...

This is it... the last chapter will be the grand finale... What do you think happened to the Crumps and the Beldams after they lost that fight..? Find out in the twisted Epilogue...

Review and Comment for any questions...


	29. The Punishments, Ending

Okay folks.. this is the last chapter to the story...

This part shows what happened to the Crumpies and the Ugly Shadow Hags. Wanna know what it is...? Read and Find out...

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights of Characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

After the credits to Sonic Generations were played, and everyone shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC!" we look at what the Crumps and Beldams are up to. They are trapped in the whiteless space, and they aren't really getting along well...

Crump and Beldam: Grrr... Are you sure you saw a door over here!?

Crump #2 and Y Beldam: What!? You were the one who said YOU SAW A DOOR OVER HERE!

Crump and Beldam: Well I know it was one of us... SHUT UP AND KEEP LOOKING!

HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT UP!

Crump, Beldam, Crump #2, Y Beldam: Who are you!?

I AM THE DEAR AUTHOR OF THIS STORY! NOW, ALL 4 OF YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ARROGANT BEHAVIORS!

Crump and Crump #2: Oh yeah... what's the worse you could do huh?..

WISE GUY HUH! TAKE THIS... GO GET THEM MY SERVANT GHOST DUDE!

Suddenly...

?: BWAFASFASDAJKFKADAD...

Crumps #1 and #2: What... whose there...?

Suddenly, King Boom Boo appeared in front of their faces...

Crumps #1 and #2: What the... A ghost...

King Boom Boo: BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! BLLLLLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

The Crumps then screamed like sissies and fled for their lives with King Boom Boo chasing them and making weird but funny noises...

Beldam and Y Beldam: That the best you can do...?

AH YES! BELDAMS, I'VE GOT THE PERFECT PUNISHMENT FOR YOU TWO!

Beldam and Y Beldam: Hmm..?

COME OUT MY OTHER SERVANT!

Suddenly, a portal appeared and from the portal came none other than... GIR; EVERYONE'S FAVORITE ALIEN ROBOT!

GIR! SING THE DOOM SONG TIL THE END OF TIME!

GIR: OKAY!

Beldam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

GIR then started singing the doom song making both Beldams brain dead, while King Boom Boo kept chasing both Lord Crumps and things were looking great aside from these dorks... I think those evil freaks are gonna be punished for all eternity... And this is it...

THE END!

That's it folks... I hope you enjoy this somewhat sequal to Sonic and The Thousand Year Door... I hope to write a new story again folks, but until then... goodbye folks...

Review and Comment now... bye now...


End file.
